Naruto: The Ninja and Kunoichi
by young justice 17
Summary: It has been two years since the fourth great ninja war and one month since Hanabi had her eyes stolen. Everyone is happy and well, all except two people a ninja and kunoichi. Both are in conflict with who they love, will they choose the person the love or stay with the people they're with now?
1. Chapter 1: Catch up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto series, if I did I don't care how much money I would have lost, Naruto and Sakura would have gotten together and Sakura would be Bolt's mother while either Hinata or Karen would be with Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 1: Catch up**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Twenty years ago, the nine tailed fox destroyed the leaf village, it seemed that no one could stand up to it. However one man stood up to this demon, the leader of the village the fourth hokage. The hokage defeated the nine tailed fox by sealing him in a new born child, his son who he named after his sensei's main story character, Naruto. The fourth died while he sealed the yang half of the fox in Naruto while he sealed the yin half within himself.

12 years later Naruto is in the academy but never took his studies seriously, always pulling pranks on the village and its people. Everyone thought he was just being bad but one chunin knew better, Naruto did these thing for attention because no one in the village truly acknowledged him. However this chunin Iruka Umino did however, and even though Naruto didn't know it there were other people out there who acknowledged him as well. Naruto has taken the genin exam three time after the third time Naruto failed he became depressed, that's when Mizuke another academy instructor told him that if he took the forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it he would graduate from the academy. Naruto was desperate so he believed Mizuke and took the scroll unknowing of the plan his teacher had.

Mizuke told everyone what Naruto did and the entire village went on high alert, the hokage sent out all of his jonin and chunin, to search for the 12 year old. Unknown to anyone but Mizuke, Naruto was in the woods near a cabin studying the scroll and learning a jutsu that would become his ace in many future battles.

Iruka was the one who found Naruto and saw that Naruto was just studying the scroll and had no idea what was going on, Naruto then explained to Iruka what Mizuke told him and then Iruka pieced everything together. They were then attacked by shuriken and kunai but Iruka pushed Naruto away and took the attack himself. The attacker was shown to be Mizuke who tried to trick Naruto into giving him the scroll but Iruka was just barely able to convince Naruto to do otherwise, by saying that Mizuke was lying but then Mizuke said that the whole village was lying to him his whole life, Iruka tried to keep Mizuke from telling Naruto about the decree, but couldn't. Mizuke revealed that the decree stated that no one was allowed to tell him that the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village has taken over his body that he was the nine tailed fox, Mizuke then said that wasn't it strange that everyone hated him, that they just wanted him to die. This made Naruto angry and broke Iruka's heart. Mizuke then threw a giant shuriken at Naruto intent to kill him but Iruka blocked it and told Naruto how they were the same, Mizuke however laughed at this and told Naruto that Iruka hated him because he killed Iruka's parents. Naruto ran away and Mizuke went after him leaving Iruka to kill later.

Mizuke transformed into Iruka and found Naruto and tried to get Naruto to give him the scroll but Naruto tackled him to the ground undoing the transformation jutsu, it was then revealed that Naruto was really Iruka in a transformation jutsu. Mizuke then asked Iruka why he was protecting Naruto that it was because of him Iruka's parents were dead. Iruka however said it didn't matter what he said he wasn't getting that scroll. Mizuke then said that Naruto was like him that he wanted the scroll for his own power, that's what monsters are. Iruka said he was right that's what monsters are, but that's not who Naruto is, he then said what he really thought of Naruto, and then said "He's Naruto Uzumaki, a citizen of the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto having heard this was crying out of happiness. When Mizuke was going to kill Iruka by throwing the giant shuriken at him, Naruto kicked the shuriken away from Mizuke and said, "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you." Mizuke then challenged Naruto and gloated about his own strength. Naruto responded with his own taunt, Mizuke then said, "Let's see what you got nine tailed fox."

Naruto then did the shadow clone jutsu amazing Iruka but terrifying Mizuke, the Naruto's then beat up Mizuke, Morning then came and Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes for a surprise, when he opened them he saw a smiling Iruka without his head band, "Congratulations, you graduate," Iruka said. He then said that he'd treat Naruto to ramen, Naruto then gave Iruka a hug.

Later Naruto is assigned to a genin team which consists of him, Sakura, and Sasuke, it's then revealed that their sensei is Kakashi Hatake who is late for their meeting and who falls for Naruto's eraser prank. They all go to the roof and make introductions, Kakashi then tells them tomorrow they have to take a test and not to eat breakfast that they'd probably puke it out. The day after everyone arrives but Kakashi is late, they then take the bell test in which they first fail, but then pass when Sasuke and Sakura show defiance by giving Naruto food.

That day they become official genin and Naruto's true adventure begins. Team seven has been on multiple dangerous missions, but each missions they overcame each of them, and Naruto changed those people's lives for the better. Team 7 is later inducted in the chunin exams, where they run into Orochimaru who gives Sasuke the curse mark, promising him power. Naruto meets Jiraiya the toad sage, who trains him to walk on water and teaches him the summoning jutsu. Naruto later went from a monster to a village hero for defeating Shukaku but unknown to him, he changed Gaara for the better. Naruto later retrieved Tsunade of the sannin to be fifth hokage and he learned the rasengan however later on Sasuke betrays the village and joins Orochimaru. Naruto gives Sakura a promise of a lifetime to bring Sasuke back but fails, but he doesn't give up, he goes on a two year training trip with Jiraiya to get stronger and Sakura who wants to get stronger asks Tsunade to be her apprentice in which the hokage agrees.

After two and a half years of training Naruto returns and reunites with Sakura and later Kakashi. Later that night Kakashi gave them the bell test, Sakura and Naruto prove that they have great team work and was able to get the bells. They then become team Kakashi and are considered his equals. They go on missions together and made new friends and gathered new teammates such as Yamato and Sai, who were Kakashi and Sasuke's replacements, Kakashi used too much energy in a jutsu and couldn't go on missions for a while. They try to track down Sasuke and find him but he gets away.

Sasuke later kills Orochimaru saying that he has nothing else to teach him, he then gathers teammates, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo, their one goal, kill Itachi. Later Jiraiya is killed by the leader of the akatsuki but not before sending the info he gathered. Naruto is crushed when he finds out but thanks to Iruka, he was able to move on. Naruto then goes to train with the elder toad to master sage jutsu.

Later on the leaf village is attacked by the akatsuki and is destroyed, Naruto however comes and is able to single handedly save the village and is able to change Pain who is known as Nagato, Jiraiya's former student that there is another way to bring peace. Nagato then revives everyone in the village that was killed, this included Kakashi and Shizune who were killed by Pain.

Later Sasuke kills Itachi but later learns the truth about the Uchiha massacre. How Itachi was ordered to kill the clan because they were planning a coup. Sasuke having learned this vows to destroy the leaf village. He and his team Taka join the Akatsuki, they then captured the eight tails only to find that it was a clone.

The kage have a summit and there, Tobi reveals to be Madera Uchiha and declares war upon the nations. Sasuke then attacks the kage summit and fights the kage but hasn't killed any of them. He escapes and goes after Danzo who manipulated the council to make him sixth hokage after Tsunade is comatose. The guards are defeated by Madera and Sasuke fights Danzo. Danzo reveals that he has had sharingan transplanted in his arm and one eye and uses one of the sharingan's abilities which allows a person to escape death by giving up the light of one eye. Danzo however used up all of the sharingon that was on his arm and so decides to use Karen as a shield however Sasuke stabs the both of them saying that if she'd let herself be captured he had no further use for her. Danzo later tries to seal Sasuke away with a seal that he had on his body but Madera saves him.

Sakura and the rest of their class including team Gai decide that Sasuke must die. Even though Sakura loves Sasuke she wants to free Naruto of the burden of the promise he made her. She tells him she loves him so he could stop but he doesn't believe her and so she goes to kill Sasuke and leaves Naruto.

Sakura tries to kill Sasuke but couldn't, instead he tries to kill her, but she is saved by Kakashi, who fights Sasuke, Sakura tries it again but couldn't and Sasuke tries to kill her but she is saved by Naruto, who fights Sasuke and stalemates with him.

Tsunade later wakes up and learns what happened, it is then decided that Naruto and the recently found Killer Bee were to be hidden at an island for protection. Naruto uses this time to convince him to help him control the fox's power in which the rapper agrees to, they are able to succeed in doing this. They later find out that there is a war and they want to fight in it, however people try to stop them but Naruto and Bee are able to convince them to let them through.

With that they go to help fight in the war, it was a tough fight and discoveries were made such as Tobi wasn't Madera but was really Kakashi's deceased teammate Obito who was able to revive the real Madera along with other deceased shinobi, Such as Granny Chiyo, Sasori, Itachi, and Asuma. The shinobi alliance were able to seal the dead and fight off the white Zetsu.

Sasuke who runs into Itachi fights Kabuto and traps him in an infinite genjutsu. Itachi then gives Sasuke some last words which makes Sasuke question himself. Orochimaru then shows up by growing out of Kabuto, and offers his help in which Sasuke agrees. They head to the leaf village and also capture four white Zetsu. They use the white Zetsu to bring back the four deceased hokage so Sasuke may ask them questions such as what is a village, this question was answered by the first. Sasuke then asks some other questions to the hokage's and after his questions were answered Sasuke decided to fight for his village once again.

Naruto becomes friend's with the nine tails who he finds out his name is Kurama and becomes more powerful.

Sasuke along with the four hokage head to the main battle ground, while Orochimaru and co. go to the other kage to help.

When the Hokage and Sasuke get there everyone fights at their best, Sakura then finally proves that she is Naruto and Sasuke's equal by unlocking her hundred healing seal. The ino-shika-cho trio show how great their teamwork is, and the rest of their class shows how strong they have gotten.

All of the villages also show their determination in defeating the enemy ten tails, however many people died including Neji who shielded Hinata who was shielding Naruto, discouraging Naruto however because of Hinata's help he continues to fight.

Sasuke is able to get the renigan in one eye to help fight Madera.

Naruto later gets Kurama extracted from him and almost dies, however thanks to Sakura cutting him open and gently squeezing his heart he is able to survive, he, Sasuke, and Sakura then fights Kaguya and is able to defeat her, then Naruto and Sasuke fights and they both use their favorite attacks, Naruto the rasengan and Sasuke the chidori both at full power, they tie the cost, their arms.

They then undo the infinite Tsukuyomi and peace is restored, they both get prophetic arms thanks to Hashirama's cells. Naruto and Hinata then get together, Sasuke then leaves the village to make amends for his crimes, and Sakura asks to come with him. Only for him to say it has nothing to do with her and taps her on the forehead. A year later he comes back and they get together.

Two year after the war everything is fine everyone is happy Naruto and Hinata are in a happy relationship along with everyone else, however Toneri Otsutsuki comes and tries to kidnap Hinata but instead kidnaps her little sister Hanabi. Hinata goes with Toneri in order to rescue her sister. Naruto and Sakura along with Shikamaru and Sai go to rescue them by going to the moon, Naruto once again is able to save Sakura from what he's thought would be death. They were able to save Hinata who was able to take back her sister's eyes. However since that day there has been a problem that two certain people have been dealing with.

 **End Chapter**

 **I've read a lot of the manga but when I found out Naruto and Hinata got together, I stopped reading, I didn't watch Naruto the last movie or the Boruto movie, but I've listened around, watched youtube videos and read fanfictions, so I think I know the story enough to write this fanfiction. If anyone would like to point out some mistakes then be free to. I would like this to be as close to canon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or NARUTO Shippuden or anything else connected to the series. If I did Naruto and Sakura would be together because they have such great chemistry. Enjoy the chapter. They all have their outfits from Naruto the Last movie on.**

 **Chapter 2: Advice**

It has been one month since Hinata's rescue and everything seemed to have gotten back to normal. Well almost everything there was one thing that hasn't been the same and that was Naruto, for a whole month Naruto who has shorter spiky hair, a black jacket that had an orange zipper line, a red armband that has the Uzumaki symbol on his left bicep. Orange pants, his right prosthetic arm wrapped in bandages, and black shinobi sandals, has been in conflict with himself about something, something really important, something that he thought that he resolved two years ago. Who he loved.

Naruto was walking down the streets of the leaf village thinking, _'This is stupid, I can't believe I'm even thinking this, I'm over her and I love Hinata right… sigh…I just don't know, ever since a month ago I've been so sure of my feeling but now I'm not, I need to get my head off this for a while, perhaps some Ichiraku will do me some good,'_ Naruto thought. He then headed to his favorite ramen stand which turned into a restaurant a while back because of all of the customers they gained because of their number one customer.

Naruto was finally able to reach the restaurant and entered it, he took a table, he didn't need to wait long for his regular server to come who was Ayame. "Hey Naruto, it's good to see you," she said

"It's good to see you to Ayame," Naruto said

"I haven't seen you for a month, forgotten about Ichiraku have we, I guess it's understandable after all the world hero has to eat at fancier establishments now," Ayame joked, she knew that out of all of their customers, Naruto was their most loyal.

"Are you kidding, no restaurant can make better ramen than Ichiraku. Nah I've just had some things that I needed to sort out," Naruto said

"Really, what," Ayame asked curiously

"It's complicated," Naruto said

"Does it have to do with Hinata," Ayame asked, she didn't need a verbal answer because she saw how he tensed up.

"Yeah it does, but I came here to get my mind off it right now," Naruto said

"Alright, I won't pry anymore but if you need someone to talk to our door is always open to you," Ayame said

"Thanks Ayame, anyway I'll have six bowls of Miso-ramen," Naruto said

"Six Naruto specials coming up," Ayame said

"Naruto specials," Naruto repeated confusingly

"Yep, you've order the same thing for years and considering you're a hero now we'd figure we'd dedicate our ramen to you," Ayame said while she smiled

"Gee thanks," Naruto said with a blush while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No need to thank us, you've earned it, anyway I'll get your order," with that Ayame left

"Thanks," Naruto said, minutes later Ayame came back with his order, Naruto then started to eat, _'Why is it now after two years, that my feelings for you have comeback…Sakura,'_ he thought.

Ten minutes later Naruto has finished his food and was now just sitting there deep in thought. Ayame who came back saw the empty bowls and Naruto with a serious face. She had noticed that throughout his meal Naruto didn't seem to even enjoy his food and when that happens that means something is seriously wrong.

Ever since he was a child Ayame and her father have always tried their best to take care of him and make him feel welcome at their stand, wanting him to think of it as a safe place which he did. As the years passed by she saw Naruto grow up and she had gotten quite close to him, so she always considered herself as the older sister that he never had and was sure Naruto wished he had. So as an older sister Ayame had to know what was wrong with him, it didn't matter whether he was twenty or the world hero, in her eyes he was still that little boy who she swore she'd look after and she was going to keep her word.

Ayame went over to Naruto and sat at his table across from him.

The blond gave her a curious look, Ayame was giving him what he would call the big sister look, he knew what she was going to ask even though she said she wouldn't pry, he knew it wouldn't take long until she would approach him sooner or later, he'd just rather it be later than sooner. She always put her sisterly and daughterly duties before anything else including promises.

"I know I said that I wouldn't pry but, seeing you all serious like this isn't right, now tell me what's wrong," Ayame said softly but also firmly.

Naruto knew that it's no use to try and lie to this woman considering he basically told her that he has a problem with Hinata. But still could he at least try, Naruto looked at the face of the person who he calls his big sister and knows the answer immediately. Naruto sighed and decided to tell her, "A month ago a man named Toneri tried to kidnap Hinata but instead he took Hanabi. Hinata went after them and Sakura and I followed along with Sai and Shikamaru," Naruto said

"Oh my gosh is everyone ok," Ayame said

"Yeah, we're all fine, we were able to take the guy down and saved both Hinata and Hanabi," Naruto said

"Well that's great," Ayame said

"Yeah it is, but the thing is," Naruto said

"What," Ayame asked

"Well, when we were on our way to rescue them, Sakura ended up falling off Sai's bird and was falling at a great height. She wouldn't have survived the fall. I knew this so I jumped off of the bird and followed her down, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that I was the one who would hit the ground first, Sai's bird then caught us and I made sure she was ok, but I remember looking in her eyes and I was mesmerized, I quickly snapped out of it and berated myself for letting it happen. Later I took Sakura to a cave so that she could rest, it was just us no one else, we ended up talking," Naruto said

"About what," Ayame asked

"About Hinata, Sakura said that a girl's feeling don't change when they meet the boy their meant for, she used her and Sasuke for example. It was a great pep talk, but when we were there just me and her, I felt warm and nervous but also fearful, not for me but for Sakura, I didn't want her to get hurt," Naruto said

"I see," Ayame said

"When we saved Hinata, I was happy but I wasn't exactly as happy as I thought I'd be. Something in me changed that day, I fell in love, the thing is that it's with the wrong girl," Naruto said

"Sakura," Ayame said

Naruto nodded, "I love Hinata but I'm in love with Sakura, I'm conflicted on what to do, who to choose, I have one girl who is beautiful, kind, smart, strong, confident, and will let me have it when I do something stupid, but she has a boyfriend who is my best friend, and then there is another girl who is beautiful, smart, she's shy but has her moments when she's confident, she's also kind, is one of the strongest in her clan, Hinata also wants to be with me and we've had such a great relationship for these last two years," he said

"Wow, that's quite the dilemma you have," Ayame said

"Heh, tell me about it," Naruto said

"All I can tell you is to do what feels right, listen to your heart, that's what you've always done and it's gotten you this far," Ayame said

"Thanks Ayame, I appreciate the advice," Naruto said

"Don't worry about it, it's my job after all," Ayame said with a smile, she then noticed that Naruto had another thoughtful look on his face, "Is there anything else wrong?"

"I don't know, it could be my imagination but," Naruto said

"But what," Ayame asked

"When Sakura was talking to me in the cave and was using herself and Sasuke as an example and saying a girls feelings don't change, it seemed like," Naruto said

"Seemed like what," Ayame asked

"Well it seemed like she was trying to also convince herself," Naruto said

"Hmm, interesting," Ayame said

Naruto smiled and took out his wallet, "Anyway, how much do I owe you," Naruto said

"There's no need to pay consider, telling me your problem pay enough," Ayame said

"Are you sure," Naruto asked uncertainly

Ayame nodded, "Of course." She said

"Ok, if you say so," Naruto said, putting his wallet away and getting up from his chair, "I'll see you later."

"See you Naruto bye," Ayame said, Naruto waved and then left.

' _Sakura I don't know what to do, stay with Hinata and never knowing what could have happened or break up with her and take the chance of receiving rejection from you,'_ Naruto thought

 **Sakura's apartment**

Unknown to everyone a certain pinkette has been have the same problem. Sakura who is wearing red sleeveless qipao dress that goes to her upper thigh, the dress has white trimmings, on the back of the dress has the Haruno symbol, a black obi ties it, she is wearing black shorts underneath her dress, and grey elbow and knee protectors was lying in her bed, looking up at her ceiling deep in thought, _'What am I going to do, I can't be in love with him, I just can't, I'm with Sasuke, the man who I've had a crush on since the academy, I shouldn't even be thinking about this, it should be a no brainer, I love Sasuke not Naruto…and yet I'm having trouble believing it,'_ Sakura thought. Sakura sighed, "Maybe I should talk with someone about this, but who, I can't speak to Naruto he's the reason why I'm confused, not Ino she can't keep a secret, Sasuke and Hinata are out of the question for obvious reasons," she said, Sakura thought about it for a minute, "Perhaps I should talk to Mom about this."

With some reluctance Sakura got up from her bed and left her apartment and headed to her parents' house.

 **Outside the Haruno house**

Sakura has just approached the door, of her former home, she was about to knock but hesitated, she wasn't sure if this was a good idea, her parents never liked Sasuke and her mother always told her that she was a fool to let Naruto go, apparently Sakura and Naruto's parents were good friend's. That explains why her mother always seemed so sad when Naruto was mistreated as a child and why she was scolded for being mean to him.

After some more contemplation Sakura knocked on the door three times, a minute later the door opened to reveal her father, Kizashi who is wearing his usual attire. When her dad saw her he smiled, "Sakura it's good to see you," Kizashi said

"It's good to see you to Dad, may I come in," Sakura said

"Of course honey, you know you're always welcome here, come in, come in," Kizashi said as he ushered Sakura in the house. Kizashi closed the door, right before Sakura could speak she was brought into a hug by Kizashi, "It's good to see you Sakura, we haven't seen you in a month."

"I'm sorry about that dad," Sakura said as she returned the hug, she then broke it, "I've had a lot on my mind that I needed to straighten out."

"Really, what," Kizashi asked in concern

"Later, where's Mom," Sakura asked as she looked around.

"In the kitchen," Kizashi answered, "Mebuki we have a visitor," Kizashi yelled.

"Who is it, I'm cooking," Mebuki said

"Come out here and find out," Kizashi said

A minute later Mebuki who is wearing her usual attire walks in, "Who is it Kizashi I'm trying to," but she stops when she sees her daughter, "Sakura," Mebuki said, she then walks over to her daughter and gives her a hug in which Sakura returns.

"It's good to see you Mom," Sakura said

"You to sweetie," Mebuki said, "You haven't visited in so long, is that Sasuke keeping you from us." Sakura didn't miss the venom in her mother's voice when she said her boyfriend's name.

"Actually that's why I came, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," Sakura said

Mebuki getting the hint spoke to her husband, "Kizashi could you finish lunch for me while Sakura and I talk."

"Sure sweetie," Kizashi said, he knew that whatever Sakura wanted to speak to her mother about was private so he didn't argue.

When Kizashi walked away Mebuki and Sakura went to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was quiet for a while.

"So Sakura, what did you want to talk about," Mebuki asked

Sakura was quiet for a minute, then she decided to speak, "A month ago, Hanabi was kidnapped and her eyes were stolen," Sakura heard a gasp from her mom, "Hinata went after Hanabi to try and rescue her. Naruto went after Hinata and I followed to help, we were able to save them and defeat the enemy who tried to use the infinite tsusiomi, however during the rescue I fell from one of Sai's birds, the fall was too high for anyone to survive. Naruto jumped from the bird and went after me, he was able to get me and we were able to land back on Sai's bird later I got injured and Naruto took me to a cave and laid me down so I could rest,"

Mebuki was listening to the tale very carefully, from what she was hearing she knew why her daughter was here.

"When those two things happened, Naruto going after me because I fell, him taking me to a cave so I could rest, I-I felt something like a flame being lit, I felt something wonderful, I tried to deny it but ever since then I couldn't get rid of this feeling, this warm feeling when I think of those memories, this flame keeps getting bigger and bigger as the days pass," Sakura said

"It sounds to me Sakura that you're in love," Mebuki said

"But I can't be in love with Naruto, I can't," Sakura said

"Why can't you, he's a nice man, and you know I've always told you how foolish you were to let him go," Mebuki said

"Yes I know but I'm with Sasuke and Naruto is with Hinata, I've waited years to be with Sasuke and now we're together but now I'm having feelings for Naruto, uhh I'm so confused, I don't know what to do," Sakura said tears threatening to come down.

Mebuki pulled Sakura into a hug, "Shhh its ok, I know it's hard, I can't tell you that I know how you feel all I can tell you is to follow your heart, it will tell you who you belong with," she said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Thanks Mom," Sakura said as she pulled herself from the hug and wiped her eyes.

"My pleasure dear, so do you know what you're going to do," Mebuki asked

Sakura shook, "No I don't, but I'll figure it out, eventually," she said

Mebuki nodded, "Just remember dear, that, both your father and I are here for you. You can come to us to talk whenever you want. You can come to me whenever you want," she said

"Thanks Mom," Sakura said

"My pleasure sweetheart, will you stay for dinner," Mebuki asked

"Maybe another time, right now I need to figure this out," Sakura said, she then got up.

"Ok, but don't be a stranger," Mebuki said as she too got up and hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry, I won't," Sakura said as she returned the hug, she then pulled back and looked at her mother, "Tell dad I said bye ok."

"Why don't you tell me yourself," Kizashi said from behind Sakura.

She turns around to see her father standing there smiling at her, Sakura goes up to her father and gives him a hug, "See you dad, I love you," she said

"I love you to and I hope everything works out fine between you and Naruto," Kizashi said making Sakura's eyes widen.

' _He eavesdropped, if I wasn't so confused and conflicted, I would give him such a hard time right now,'_ Sakura thought. "Thanks Dad," she said, she pulled, away and then left the house.

Both Mebuki and Kizashi watched their daughter leave from the window, "I hope she'll be ok," Mebuki said

"She will, she's a strong girl. I hope she chooses Naruto over that bastard Uchiha," Kizashi said

"She will, I've seen it, she loves him, her past actions prove it as well as her most current actions," Mebuki said, she then smiled, _'Minato, Kushina, looks like our dream will come true.'_

 **Outside**

' _Naruto, I don't know what to do, should I choose you or stay with Sasuke, this is going to take some time,'_ Sakura thought

 **End Chapter**

 **So what does everyone think, this probably isn't my best chapter, but I'll try to make the others better. Please Review. I encourage constructive criticism, but regular criticism I do not.**


	3. Chapter 3: Contemplation Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **The Ninja and Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 3: Contemplation part 1**

It's been three days since both ninja had been given advice and yet neither still didn't know what to do.

Naruto decided that he should spend some time with Hinata to remind himself why he should choose her over Sakura. He was walking toward the Hyuga compound when he ran into Konohamaru, "Hey Konohamaru, what's up," He asked

"Hey Boss, nothing much, just a couple of missions, here and there, leaf village hasn't had a lot of missions since the war," the young Sarutobi said

"Yeah but that's a good thing," Naruto said

"I know it is, I just wish that there was some action, I mean they're not letting me going after any rogue ninja which sucks considering I'm a chunin," Konohamaru said

"Don't worry Konohamaru I'm sure they'll give you some exciting missions," Naruto said

"Yeah right, they give all of the cool missions to you and you're a chunin as well," Konohamaru said

"That's because, I've been training longer, tell you what I'll talk to Kakashi sensei and see if I can get you an exciting mission," Naruto said

"Seriously," Konohamaru asked, Naruto nodded, "Thanks Naruto, that'd be great."

"No problem kid, now I have to go I'll see you later," Naruto said as he walked past Konohamaru and waved.

The younger chunin waved back, "See ya Naruto," he said and then continued on walking.

Naruto continued his walk to the Hyuga compound, after another ten minutes he finally arrived. As usual there were guards at the gate, when he arrived in front of the gate the guards recognized him, "Naruto, it's good to see you," the guard said

"It's good to see you as well, Kenchi, you to Gatsu," Naruto said to the guards

"Naruto always an honor, I suppose you're here to see Lady Hinata," the other guard said

"You bet I am, is she here," Naruto said

"Indeed she is, you may enter," Gatsu said

"Thanks, see you guys," Naruto said, he then walked through the gate and waved the guards bye.

As he walked through the compound, he was greeted by many of the Hyuga's, Naruto use to think that all Hyuga's were stuck up with Hinata being the exception, but when he started dating her and started visiting the compound he learned that there were Hyuga's who weren't afraid to show their emotions, he's seen many smiles within the clan which made him happy.

Naruto finally arrived at his girlfriend's house, he knocked the door three times, he then waited a minute and the door opened. When the door opened he saw Hanabi with a stoic expression but when she saw who it was her expression changed to a smile, "Naruto it's so good to see you," she said

"It's good to see you to Hanabi," Naruto said as he ruffled her hair much to her annoyance

"How many times do I have to say to stop that," Hanabi said

"When you say it with a serious face then maybe I will," Naruto said, pointing out that Hanabi did indeed have a smile on her face. During the two years of dating Hinata, Naruto had grown a bond with her younger sister, almost the same kind of bond he has with Konohamaru, to Naruto, Hanabi is as much as his little sister as Konohamaru is his little brother.

"Come on in, Hinata is in her room, stay here and I'll get her for you," Hanabi said as Naruto entered the house.

 **Inside Hinata's House**

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said, with that Hanabi left, Naruto didn't need to wait long for Hinata to come out. Hinata was wearing the outfit that she wore in The Last Naruto Movie, she looked absolutely beautiful but yet something was off, he didn't have that feeling that he normally had when he saw her. This made him frown inwardly.

"Naruto, what a surprise, what are you doing here," Hinata said, she then walked up to Naruto and gave him a loving embrace which he returned.

"What a guy can't visit his girlfriend," Naruto asked

"Of course, it's just that I haven't seen you in a week. I wasn't sure if anything was wrong. Is everything alright," Hinata asked

"Of course everything is fine, I've just been reflecting is all," Naruto said, putting on a fake smile.

Hinata knew that he was lying and that his smile was fake bit she decided not to approach him on it after all if he wanted to tell her he would have. "Well ok," she said

"I figure that we would spend the rest of the day together, if you'd like," Naruto said

"Sure that sounds nice," Hinata said

"Great, you wanna get some lunch," Naruto asked

"Sure, how about some dumplings," Hinata said

"Sure, let's go," Naruto said

"Alright, we'll see you later Hanabi," Hinata said

"See you Hanabi," Naruto said

"Later guys," Hanabi said as she saw them leave the building.

 **Inside Hyuga Compound**

Naruto and Hinata were walking to the compound gate, "So how have you been Hinata," Naruto asked

"I've been good, I've been training with Hanabi a lot and I'm growing much stronger," Hinata said

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that," Naruto said as they approached the gate.

They approached and exited the gate.

 **Leaf village**

As they exited the compound, Hinata and Naruto said bye to Kenchi and Gatsu.

The couple made their way in the village, they made their way to the dumpling restaurant and took their seats, the waitress came up to them, "Good evening, may I take your order," the waitress said

"I'll have an order of dumplings with a Sprite," Hinata said as she gave her menu to the waitress

"I'll have the same with Coca-Cola," Naruto said as he also gave the menu to the waitress.

"Yes sir and ma'am, and may I say it is a pleasure to serve you Lord Naruto the toad sage and the future head of the Hyuga clan, Lady Hinata," the waitress said, she then left the two alone.

Naruto looked at the leaving waitress curiously, _'That's strange, the waitress didn't refer Hinata as my girlfriend, actually now that I think about, rarely anyone refers her as such. But is that a bad thing or a good thing,'_ he thought

"Naruto," said a voice of a person who he knew he didn't sit down with, right when he turned to the chair across from him, to his surprise, he didn't see Hinata but the woman who has plagued his thoughts for a whole month.

' _Sakura,'_ Naruto thought as he saw the pink haired beauty, wait pink haired beauty, he hasn't thought of her like that in a long time, Naruto rubbed his eyes a when he looked again he saw the worried face of his purple haired girlfriend.

"Naruto are you alright," Hinata asked worry laced in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Hinata, I'm just tired, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately," Naruto said, it wasn't a lie Naruto hasn't been getting a lot of sleep for the last month. All of his dreams have been of him and Sakura, some were memories and others were thing that his mind would come up with, his dirty mind. All of these dreams have woken him up at night and he has had trouble getting back to sleep.

"Oh do you know what's keeping you awake," Hinata asked

"Just last month's events," Naruto said

Hinata put her hand on his, "Naruto both me and Hanabi are ok, we shouldn't look back on the bad, if anything we should look back on the good. I enjoy looking back on some of the dates that you have taken me on," Hinata said as she smiled at Naruto, she had no idea how guilty she was making him.

' _She's such a good person and an amazing woman, she doesn't deserve to have a boyfriend who is thinking of another girl,'_ Naruto thought as he frowned, he decided to try and ease her worries by smiling.

"Thanks Hinata, I just fear that things have changed since that day," Naruto said

"I don't know, Hanabi seems to be doing alright, she hasn't let this experience change her," Hinata said

"Well that's good," Naruto said, _'To bad I wasn't referring to Hanabi.'_

"Let's not talk about what happened last month and talk about something else. How's your training going," Hinata asked

"To be honest, I haven't exactly been training a lot," Naruto said

Hinata was shocked to hear that Naruto, her Naruto has barely trained at all, now that is strange, "Why haven't you," she asked

"The events of last month have been bothering me," Naruto said, _'And, I can't exactly concentrate on my training until I figure this problem out.'_

Hinata nodded, she'd noticed her boyfriend's change in behavior since the Toneri incident, she doesn't know why, but she knew that it all started that night. Before she could say anything, Naruto was saved by the waitress who came with their food and drinks.

"And here you are," the waitress said as she set down the order, "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Hinata said

"Yeah thanks," Naruto said, the waitress then left the couple to their food.

 **Hospital**

Sakura was at her office doing paper work, she was second head of the hospital under Tsunade who even though retired as Hokage wasn't ready to give up her position in the hospital. At least not until she believes Sakura is ready or if the girl is going to stay at the hospital.

The slug sannin was sure where her student's future was if she stayed with Sasuke and she didn't like it. Tsunade knows that she'd have a better future with the future Hokage. But first the two would have to quit lying to themselves and find each other as she always tells her pears.

Sakura had buried herself in her work, so she could keep busy and keep her mind off of him and so far it was working, well that is until she ran out. Sakura looked to her right to see that there was no more papers there she then looked to her left and saw a stack of paper, the papers that she had finished.

Finding that she had nothing else to do she decided to use her com machine to com her assistant, "Ketsu could you come in here," Sakura spoke

"On my way ma'am," came a voice from the machine.

Two minutes later an eighteen year old girl with long brown hair that reached passed her shoulders, brown eyes, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans, on the back of the shirt and a set of heels. "You needed me Lady Sakura," Ketsu said

"Yes, I was wondering if I had any more paperwork left that you haven't given me," Sakura asked hopefully

Ketsu noticed how hopeful her boss sounded when she asked if she had any more work left, "No sorry, you have finished the rest," Ketsu said

"Oh, I see," Sakura said disappointedly, "Maybe I'll go see how everyone is doing," she was about to get up but was stopped by her assistant.

"That won't be necessary, the hospital doesn't have a lot of patients," Ketsu said

"Really," Sakura asked

"Really, ever since the war we've mostly had peace, not a lot of life threatening missions very few rogue ninja also, most of them you and your teammates have taken care of," Ketsu said

"Oh I see, thank you for informing me," Sakura said

"You're welcome," Ketsu said

"Well I don't want to keep you from your work, you may leave," Sakura said

Ketsu bowed and was about to leave when she stopped, gathering her courage she turned to face Sakura much to the pinkette's curiosity. "If you wouldn't mind me asking Miss Sakura, I've notice your change in behavior lately and I was wandering if anything is wrong," Ketsu asked

Sakura looked shocked but hid it quickly and decided to play dumb, "What do you mean, I'm fine," she said with a fake smile.

"No offence Sakura but that's bull, I've worked here under you for the past year and if there's one thing I've learned it's that you burry yourself in your work when something is wrong and you're trying to forget about it, you've been doing this a lot, everyone's left it alone but it's killing me. If there is anything wrong you know that you can talk to me or anyone about it," Ketsu said

Sakura sighed, "Thank you Ketsu but this is a very personal matter, that I'm just not ready to talk to anybody yet," she said

Ketsu nodded, "I understand, I wish you well Lady Sakura," she said

"Thank you," Sakura said and with that Ketsu left.

 **Outside Sakura's office**

Unknown to Sakura that when Ketsu left she didn't go back to her duties instead she went to someone who she knew Sakura who most likely listen to.

 **Inside Sakura's office**

When the door shut Sakura frowned, _'I wish I knew what I wanted, do I want Sasuke or Naruto. Sigh, I think I already know but I could be alone if I go through with it, I'm not sure,'_ Sakura thought, "Well I'm already done with paperwork, it won't kill me to leave the hospital for a while," with that Sakura got up and left the hospital after informing one of the nurses that is.

 **Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata had finished eating their food and started to walk around the village, enjoying each other's company, well Hinata was, Naruto has been finding it hard to do the same.

"Hey looked there's Kiba and Shino," Hinata said as she pointed up ahead, Naruto looked to where she was pointing and he saw the future heads of the Inizuka and Aburame clan's.

"Hey cool, let's say hi," Naruto said, they then walked up to the two ninja, "Kiba, Shino, what's up guys?"

Both Kiba and Shino looked to see Naruto and Hinata, Kiba smiled, but Shino they weren't sure considering his mouth and eyes were covered.

"Naruto, Hinata, what's up," Kiba asked

"We're fine, just spending the day together is all," Naruto answered

"I see, you two haven't been doing anything naughty now have you," Kiba said mischievously, making the couple blush.

"KIBA," the couple said

Kiba laughed, "Calm down guys, I'm just kidding, well mostly. Anyway what are you guys up to," he said

"We just got done eating a while ago," Hinata said

"Really that's cool," Kiba said

"Where'd you two go," Shino asked

"We went to that dumpling restaurant," Naruto said

"Wow, a dumpling restaurant, you sure know how to treat a girl Naruto," Kiba said sarcastically

"It was Hinata's idea," Naruto said distractedly, which Kiba frowned on, that wasn't the answer he was trying to get from him.

"Ok, let's calm down, no need to get in a fight," Hinata said

"When it comes to these two, a fight is always imminent," Shino said

"Whatever," Naruto said

"We should go, we'll see you guys later," Hinata said

"See you guys," Kiba said, with that Naruto and Hinata left.

"Did you notice something off with Naruto," Shino asked

"Yeah, he didn't shoot back like I thought he would when I make comments," Kiba said

"Not to mention it looked like something was bothering him," Shino said

"You don't think that, he's finally coming to his senses do you," Kiba said

"It appears that he may," Shino said

"Well it's about time, finally we don't have to see him lying to himself," Kiba said

"Now hold on, remember it takes two to be in a relationship and as long as Sakura is lying to herself then there's no way she and Naruto will get together," Shino said

"Damit, why do those two have to be so stubborn," Kiba said

"It's just who they are, what I'm worried about is how Sasuke and Hinata will take it," Shino said

"Oh who cares about Sasuke, that guy doesn't treat Sakura right, she deserves way better, as for Hinata, I imagine that she'll be sad but once she realizes that she and Naruto weren't meant to be, she'll be alright," Kiba said

"I suppose," Shino said.

 **Sakura**

Sakura was walking through the village, with nowhere to go, _'Perhaps I should visit Sasuke today,'_ she thought, "Yeah why not it's been a while since I've seen him anyways." With that Sakura walked to the Uchiha compound to visit her boyfriend.

 **Ten minutes later**

Sakura has just entered the compound and was now walking toward Sasuke's house. She had finally arrived and knocked on the door, she waited a minute but no one came, "Hmm, that's odd," she said Sakura knocked three more times and waited a few more minutes but still no one came, "Maybe he in the training ground out back."Sakura then walked around the house, to the backyard.

 **Backyard**

When she got to the backyard she saw a familiar sight, Sasuke training, he was using a two handed chidori on some practice dummies, when she saw him she smiled, happy so see him after so long.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke," Sakura said

Sasuke looked at Sakura with his stoic expression, "Sakura, what are you doing here," he asked

Sakura's smile turned to a frown, but then went back to smiling, "What a girl can't jump on by and visit her boyfriend," she said

"Not when that girl, should be at the hospital working instead of goofing off, Naruto sure has had an effect on you," Sasuke said

Sakura frowned once again, "For your information, I haven't see Naruto in a month and I just so happened to have finished my paperwork today and we haven't had as many patients as we use to," she said

"Hnn," Sasuke said

"Anyway, I'd figure I'd spend some time with you before I head back to work, so you want to go for a walk," Sakura said

"I'm training," Sasuke said

"Take a break," Sakura said

"I can't, I've been working hard on mastering the double chidori Kakashi sensei showed me and I'm close to mastering it, so I need to train with no distractions," Sasuke said

"O..oh, alright, another time then," Sakura said sadly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I'll see you later Sasuke," she then turned away from him

"Bye," Sasuke said

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, "I love you," she said, but her words sounded so hollow to her as if she doesn't believe them and yet she's starting to not believe them.

"You to," Sasuke said

Sakura looked forward and left Sasuke to train in solitude. Without her knowing Sasuke looked at her leaving form but then turned away and started his double chidori.

 **Hospital, Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was looking at some charts that one of the nurses have given her while drinking some sake. There was a knock on the door and Tsunade quickly hid her sake, Shizune may still be working as the Hokage's assistant so she's too busy to scold her for drinking sake in the office, but Sakura seemed more than happy to take her place, she's even worse than Shizune considering she takes the sake away. "Come in," Tsunade said. The door opened and to Tsunade's relief it wasn't Sakura who walked in, "Ah Ketsu, what can I do for you, did Sakura send you?"

"Actually Lady Tsunade she didn't, and I apologize for interrupting you," Ketsu said respectfully

"If Sakura didn't send you, then why are you here," Tsunade asked

"Well you see, Lady Sakura didn't send me, but she is the reason why I'm here," Ketsu said

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, now she was curious, "Explain," she said

"Something is wrong with Lady Sakura," Ketsu said

"Why do you say that," Tsunade asked

"She always buries herself in her paperwork when she arrives and finishes early, I've worked under her for a year and I know that she only does that when something is wrong, she's also been distant lately like she has something on her mind, I'm sure you've noticed, the whole hospital has," Ketsu said

"Hmm, yes I have noticed Sakura's odd behavior, and I'll admit it troubles me," Tsunade said

"Lady Tsunade, I have a great deal of respect for Lady Sakura, she welcomed me in the hospital when I first joined and has helped me get used to things, she's an amazing person, which is why it worries me that she is like this. She won't talk to me or anyone else, so I was hoping that-," Ketsu said

"That I'd talk to her and see what's wrong," Tsunade said

Ketsu bowed her head, "I know I have no right to asked you but-," Ketsu said

"You're right, you don't have the right not as an employee but as a friend you do," Tsunade said, she then smiled, "Don't worry Ketsu, I'll get to the bottom of this, you have my word."

Ketsu smiled and bowed, "Thank you lady Tsudade, I appreciate it," she said

"I'm worried about her to," Tsunade said

Ketsu nodded, "I must go back to work, thank you again," she said, Ketsu then left.

' _Thank Kami that it's not too late, now all that needs to be done is give her the right push,'_ Tsunade thought, she then looked down at the chart, "That's going to have to wait till tomorrow, right now I need to get this work done."

 **Naruto and Hinata**

The couple were walking through the markets, doing some shopping, well Hinata was, poor Naruto was carrying all of the bags and boxes, _'Well this sucks, carrying all of these bags, well at least it's keeping my mind off of Sakura. Damit,'_ Naruto thought

"Ok, now where to next," Hinata said, she then spotted a fruit stand, "Come on Naruto over here," Hinata then walked over to the fruit stand.

"Hang on Hinata, I can't see anything," Naruto said as he started walking, not knowing where he was going at all. Naruto then walked into someone making them both far down and the boxes falling to the ground, "Ow, watch where you're going."

"You watch where you're going… Naruto," a feminine voice said

Naruto knew that voice all too well, he opened his eyes to see the last person he wanted to see right now, "S-Sakura, hey," he said

"Hey," Sakura said

Naruto got up from the ground and reluctantly gave out his hand to Sakura who he noticed reluctantly took it. When they touched hands there was a sudden jolt of emotion between the two. Naruto quickly pulled Sakura from the ground, to her feet. "How, are you doing," he asked

"I'm doing fine, you," Sakura said she then noticed that their hands were connected, she also noticed that his hand felt warn which she liked. Naruto seemed to have noticed to because he let go, much to both of their disappointment.

"I'm good, just doing some shopping," Naruto said blushing, Sakura was blushing as well.

"Oh, I see," Sakura said as she looked at all of the bags and boxes on the ground.

Naruto just noticed the bags and boxes and started to gather them up.

"Here let me help you," Sakura asked as she started to gather the boxes up.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said

"No problem," Sakura said

They were able to gather everything up, Naruto then saw one last bag on the ground and reached for it but just as he was about to touch it another hand touched it, so his hand touched that hand. Naruto saw that the owner of the hand was Sakura. They both looked at each other and blushed again quickly pulling their hands away. Naruto then grabbed the bag, "Uh thank," he said

"Like I said, no problem," Sakura said, they both stood up and Naruto grabbed all of the bags and boxes, "Are you sure that you don't need any help."

"Thanks Sakura, but I'm fine, you should get back to the hospital, I don't think Grandma will be too thrilled that you left," Naruto said

"I guess you're right," Sakura said

"See you later," Naruto said, he then walked away to go find Hinata who is probably worried.

"Bye," Sakura said, she then walked toward the hospital.

 **Nine hours later**

Naruto has arrived in his apartment, he has had a nice day with Hinata, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he'd like, the whole time he had spent with her he had thought of Sakura, even the shopping didn't help much. Naruto walked to his room toward his dresser, he stripped, got out his pajamas and put them on. He then laid in bedand looked at the ceiling, "What do I do, the whole day I thought of Sakura and I thought of her even more when we ran into each other, I don't want to break Hinata's heart but I also can't live a lie," Naruto said

" **Perhaps, you should talk to that sensei of yours," Kurama said**

Naruto sighed, "I don't see how talking to Kakashi sensei can help," he said

" **I'm sure the man has had similar problems besides he's still your sensei which means it's his job to guild you, you could also talk to Iruka," Kurama said**

"I suppose you're right, I just don't want too many people to know," Naruto said

" **Kit, everyone knows that you and the Slug Emprise belong together, you've just been too stubborn to admit it. You've let what happened in the war influence you with the Hyuga's last words, your girlfriend helping you somewhat and the Uchiha's return," Kurama said**

"What's your point," Naruto asked

" **My point is that you've let all of this influence on who your meant to be with, the one you're meant for isn't the future leader of the Hyuga's, it's Sakura," Kurama said**

"I get what you're saying but I just don't want to mess anything up between me and Hinata, I don't want to make her sad, and besides how do you know that Sakura would even accept my feelings, she's with the man that she's wanted since the academy," Naruto said

 **Kurama sighed, "Kami you're stubborn, if you won't listen to me at least take my earlier advice and go to your sensei's about this," Kurama said**

"Fine I'll go to them but I'm not sure anything they say will help," Naruto said

" **Whatever kit, I'm going to sleep," Kurama said**

Naruto then felt Kurama leave his mindscape, "Goodnight," Naruto said, _'Goodnight Sakura,'_ he thought

 **Sakura's apartment**

Sakura was lying in her bed in a nightgown, next to her was a toad plushy that Naruto won for her when they were younger. _'Sasuke never did that for me, exactly what has he done for me…sigh…I'll think about this in the morning, perhaps I should go back to Mom, no she doesn't understand, who I need is someone who can or maybe some people, perhaps Kakashi sensei can help. Now who else,'_ she thought. However Sakura was too tired to think of anyone else at the moment so she slowly let sleep take her, but not before thinking one last thing, _'Goodnight Naruto.'_

 **End Chapter**

 **So what do you think, it's a longer chapter and I added some more characters. Next chapter may have a lemon so be ready, if you want to skip it go ahead. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, regular criticism isn't.**


	4. Chapter 4: Contemplation Part 2

**Chapter 4: Contemplation Part 2**

Moans and groans sounded throughout the bedroom, these noises were coming from two figures in a bed, one figure was a tan man with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face while the person under him was a white woman with short pink hair and a purple diamond on her forehead. These two people had no clothes on, the only thing covering them was the blanket.

Naruto looked down at the woman under him in the eyes while he thrusted making her moan even more. "Naruto," Sakura moaned as she wrapped her arms around the jinjutikie's neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto started to thrust faster, making her tremble in pleasure.

"You like that Sakura," Naruto whispered in the woman's ear making her shiver.

"I love it, please faster Naruto, harder, deeper," Sakura said, Naruto did as she wanted and soon they found the bed rocking back and forth but that didn't bother Sakura, she was in heaven now, each thrust brought new and intense waves of pleasure, she was losing herself in the lust. She matched his thrust perfectly.

Naruto couldn't help but groan in pleasure as she started to match him, "Sakura, you're amazing," he said

His complement just turned her on more, Naruto went faster which made her scream in pleasure, she gathered her will power and tried her best to meet his thrust. Finally she flipped them, now she was on top. Sakura looked at the world's hero with both lust and love in her eyes, she then rested her hands on his chest and started to ride him, Naruto groaned in response, "Sakura," he groaned

"Yes baby," Sakura said as she went faster, Naruto tried to sit up but Sakura pushed him back, she bounced up and down her c-cup breasts doing the same, she closed her eyes as she savored the pleasure that was coursing through her. Both she and Naruto were breathing hard, she more than him, they've been at it for hours and she tried to do her best to keep up. Sakura felt something building up within her, as did Naruto, Sakura rode him three more times until final, he came inside her filling her up, she then came as well making her scream at how intense the orgasm was. After the orgasm Sakura fell down on her lover's chest exhausted. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, Sakura looked up to see his smiling face.

"I love you Sakura," Naruto said

Sakura smiled, "I love you to Naruto," she said, the two then shared a kiss and went to sleep.

 **Real world**

Sakura all of a sudden shot up from her bed, she looked around to see that it was morning and that she was alone, "Only a dream," she said, Sakura then felt something damp, she took off the covers and noticed a damp spot on her bed and that her panties themselves were damp, she groaned, she got up, gathered her sheets to put in the washer, and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Naruto has just gotten up from another restless night in bed, he is now in the kitchen making himself some instant ramen. He sat down on the chair, split his chopsticks and started to eat all of the while thinking.

' _I should go to Iruka sensei first, he's always given me great advice, and then I'll go to Kakashi sensei, I told Konohamaru that I'd try and convince him to give him more exciting missions,'_ Naruto thought, he sighed, "I need to figure this out, Hinata is starting to think something is up, she'll eventually find out and once that happens," Naruto sighed. He didn't even want to think about it. Without wasting a moment Naruto ate his food, took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then left his apartment.

 **Leaf village**

Naruto was walking around the village trying to find something to do till noon since that's when lunch was, the villagers greeting him and him greeting them back, he'd been stopped by a few kids who wanted to ask him questions or an autograph until they got pulled back from their parents who would apologize to him, but he would just say is fine. He would see the occasional fangirl who would be wearing very tight clothes, skirts that were so short you could see their underwear if they bent down, some actually did but he would just revert his eyes, shirts that showed to much of their chest and again he'd keep his eyes somewhere else, they'd try to flirt with him but he'd just ignore it and was able to lose them.

Naruto turned a corner and saw someone who he considered one of his best friends, the blond smiled, "Hey Shikamaru," Naruto yelled as he walked toward him, getting the Nara's attention.

"Naruto what are you doing here," Shikamaru asked

"Just decided to take a walk, what about you," Naruto said

"My mom is having me go shopping for her, it's such a drag," Shikamaru said

"You know if you don't like it, you could just get an apartment, right," Naruto said

"Yeah but looking for apartments are so troublesome, now's not really the right time anyway, I'll be going on an escorting mission soon," Shikamaru said

"Who are you escorting," Naruto asked

"A diplomat from the river country, apparently he has a couple of ninja after him and he needs protection," Shikamaru answered

"That's interesting," Naruto said

"Not really. Anyway what about you," Shikamaru said

"W-what about me," Naruto asked

"What's up with you, I haven't seen you for a month, I was wandering if you got eaten or something," Shikamaru said

"Well I'm fine, you know, been training some," Naruto said with a fake smile, he knows that Shikamaru is great at reading people, so Naruto was trying really hard not to seem bothered.

Too bad for him, Shikamaru knew something was up right before they even saw each other, "Really because I ran into Hinata today and she said that you're acting strangely," Shikamaru said

"Strangely, strangely how," Naruto asked

"From what she said, you've barely trained this past month and that you've seem very distracted," Shikamaru said

Naruto knew that if he stayed here any longer than Shikamaru would figure out what was wrong, he needed to leave quickly, "Hinata is just imagining thing, I'm fine, there's no need to worry. Anyway I need to go, I'll catch you later Shikamaru," he said, Naruto then started to walk away.

"Naruto," Shikamaru yelled which made Naruto stop, "You shouldn't try to lie to yourself. You can't let fear of what might happen keep you from your true happiness. Ask yourself this, which one of them has done more for you. You need to make a choice or you risk losing them both," Shikamaru said calmly but firmly. Shikamaru then walked away.

Naruto sighed and continued to walk.

 **Hospital**

Sakura was putting a cast on a woman's broken arm, "There you go now try not to move it around too much, ok," Sakura said

"Thanks you Dr. Sakura," the woman said

"Your welcome, come visit me in about a month and we'll see how things are going," Sakura said

The woman nodded, "Thank you," she said

"You're welcome," Sakura said. She then followed the woman out and saw her go up to who appeared to be her boyfriend, they kissed, the man then smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her carefully and they walked off, _'Sigh, I wander what that's like, being shown affection by your boyfriend, must be nice,'_ she thought, she then sighed again.

Suddenly one of the nurses came up to her, "Lady Sakura, Lady Tsunade requires your presence," the nurse said

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Ok, I'm on my way thank you," she said, the nurse nodded and walked off. Sakura then made her way to Tsunade's office.

 **Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk however she wasn't doing paperwork she was waiting for her student, _'This is it, time for that push,'_ she thought, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Sakura was shown, "You called for me Lady Tsunade," Sakura said

"Yes Sakura, take a seat," Tsunade said, her former student did just that, "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today."

"Yes, I am," Sakura said

"Well Sakura, everyone here has noticed that you've been acting strangely this past month," Tsunade said

"Strangely, what are you talking about strangely," Sakura said, starting to get a bit nervous

"Strangely as in that you're burying yourself in your work, your distant, absent minded, you've frowned a lot," Tsunade said

"Everything is fine Lady Tsunade really," Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh really than how about you stop with the fake smiles then," Tsunade said

"What do you mean," Sakura said

"Sakura I've known you since you were fourteen years old, I've seen you smile multiple times so don't think I can't tell the difference between a fake and the real thing," Tsunade said

Sakura's smile dropped and she looked away, "Why are you approaching me on this now," she asked

"Because I'm worried about you, Sakura you are the closest thing that I've had to as a granddaughter, I've seen you grow from a girl who had to be protected by her teammates to a woman who fights by them as equals, Sakura tell me what's wrong please," Tsunade said gently

Sakura looked in Tsunade's eyes and saw that she wanted to help so she caved. Sakura sighed, "Ok I'll tell you, but you've got to give me your word that you won't tell anyone," she said

"You have my word," Tsunade said

Sakura relaxed, she then told Tsunade the whole story and then her problem, what she's been thinking. The slug sannin listened to her former apprentice very carefully, by the way she sounded the poor girl was very conflicted and confused, Tsunade felt really bad for Sakura. If she were honest she thinks that this is Naruto's fault, he allowed himself to be influenced into being with Hinata which forced Sakura to force herself to love Sasuke. "I'm just so confused, I think I know what to do, but if it doesn't work out I'll be alone and I don't want that," Sakura said, Tsunade could tell that tears were threatening to flow down.

Tsunade sighed, she didn't like what she was seeing Sakura Haruno, her best pupil, the girl who surpassed her in everything but love, now looked like that fourteen year old who was finally noticing Naruto. Tsunade finally spoke, "Sakura you can't let fear rule your life, you need to do what's best for you, you need to go to Naruto and tell him your feelings."

"But I can't, I'd be betraying Hinata and she's such a great friend, how could I do that to her," Sakura said

"Not a lot of things are more important than friendship but if there is one thing that I think is more important than friendship it'd be love. Love is a once in a lifetime thing Sakura," Tsunade said

"But I'd be being selfish, besides I don't deserve him," Sakura said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM, OF COURSE YOU DO, SAKURA YOU ARE THE ONLY GIRL WHO DESERVES HIM MORE THAN ANYONE, IF ANYONE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM IT'S HINATA," Tsunade said

Sakura looked at Tsunade in surprise, "What," she said

"You heard me, tell me who was the one who healed all of his injuries when he was hurt," Tsunade asked

"Me," Sakura said

"Who would be at his side immediately when he was hurt or life threatening danger," Tsunade asked

"Me," Sakura said

"Who kept him alive during the war by squeezing his heart to keep it pumping, just because she wanted him to live," Tsunade asked

"Me," Sakura said

"Who promised the fourth that they would take care of his son," Tsunade asked

"Me," Sakura said

"You've done so much for him and Hinata has done so little, yes she saved him from Pein and yes she helped him fight but that's all she's done, you've done so much more. In fact I'd say it's Naruto who doesn't deserve you and neither does Sasuke for that matter. You are a terrific woman Sakura you are kind, confident, strong, smart, you are not afraid to put someone in their place and to top it off you are the most loyal person I know. I know for a fact that you'd stand by Naruto's side no matter what comes," Tsunade said

"Lady Tsunade do you really mean all of that," Sakura asked

"I mean every word Sakura," Tsunade said

Sakura's eyes watered, she tried to keep them in but tears fell from them, "Thank you Lady Tsunade, thank you so much," she said as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Tsunade smiled, "There's no need to thank me, you've earned those praises. So do you know what you're going to do," she said

Once Sakura wiped away her tears she answered, "Somewhat, I just have to do a couple of things and my decision will be made," Sakura said

"I'm happy to hear that, good luck Sakura," Tsunade said

"Thank you Grandma," Sakura's eyes widened on what she said and covered her mouth.

"What you say," Tsunade asked

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, it was a complete accident it's just that," Sakura said

"That what," Tsunade asked, she wasn't angry like Sakura thought, she was just surprised that the girl said that so naturally and lovingly.

"Well my father's parents they died before I was born, they were killed by rogue ninja and my mother's parents were killed in the Kyubi attack twenty years ago, I never knew my grandparents you see and well when I became your apprentice even though you were tough on me. You helped me out a lot and helped guild me, you're really the closest thing I've ever came to having a grandmother," Sakura said

"Sakura," Tsunade said softly, she never knew how much a big impact that she's had on the girl or that she had played such a role. Hearing this made Tsunade feel happy inside.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you Lady Tsunade, I'll try better to reframe from doing that," Sakura said as she bowed in apology.

Tsunade smiled softly at the woman who she still sees as the fourteen year old girl. Tsunade got up from her desk and walked up to Sakura who looked at her quite fearfully which Tsunade found funny considering that the girl is stronger. When Tsunade was only two feet from Sakura she did something that the pinkette didn't expect. Tsunade brought Sakura into a hug, "It's alright Sakura," Tsunade said, when they pulled apart, "You may call me Grandma anytime."

"But milady that's disrespectful calling you grandma," Sakura said

"Sakura, I would feel disrespected if you didn't call me grandma," Tsunade said

Sakura again was surprised, "R-really," she said

Tsunade nodded, "Really," she said

"Th-thank you, La," but Sakura caught herself, "Grandma."

"No problem, now it's time to get back to work," Tsunade said

Sakura nodded, "Right, see you later Grandma," she said, Sakura then left the office.

Tsunade watched with a smile, she then went back to her desk and was about to work but before she did she took out her sake, just as she sat it on her desk Tsunade's cell phone rang, she flipped it open, "Hello," she said

"Put the sake away," Sakura said

"How'd you," Tsunade asked

"Doesn't matter, put it away grandma," Sakura said, Tsunade grumbled but did as she was told and put the sake away, "Good, talk to you later," Sakura then hung up.

"How does she do that," Tsunade asked, she was about to reach for the sake again but decided against it to her displeasure and went back to work, "I give the girl confidence, great advice and let her call me grandma and yet she still doesn't let me have one glass."

 **Academy**

It was noon and all of the academy kids were either having lunch or hanging out outside. Naruto walked to the academy and entered.

As he walked through the school Naruto was reminiscing through all of the memories he made here, he passed the bathrooms and remembered the prank he pulled by switching the signs so the kids would go the wrong bathroom, he remembered the faces that all of the kids had when they found out they were in the wrong bathroom, he remembered laughing his butt off, he then remembered Iruka chewing him out for the pranks. Naruto laughed at that memory, he then remembered Sakura's blushing face and how he thought that she was pretty when she blushed. Naruto found himself smiling at the memory of blushing Sakura. He decided to continue onto his destination.

After five minutes of walking Naruto found Iruka's classroom, he looked through the window and saw the man grading papers, Naruto looked on for a minute. But it seemed like Iruka sensed that someone was watching him, he looked through the window and saw Naruto, Iruka smiled and walked to the door, he opened it and greeted his favorite student, "Naruto it's good to see you."

"Hey Iruka sensei it's good to see you to," Naruto said as he entered Iruka's class room, the classroom where he, Sasuke, and…Sakura was taught, Naruto looked to the front seat where Sakura use to sit, he remembered when he used to admire her from the back of the class suddenly Iruka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto," Iruka said

"Heh, what," Naruto said

"Are you ok, you were looking at the desk and spaced out," Iruka said

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I've been spacing out a lot lately," Naruto said

"Oh, well it's not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here," Iruka said

"Actually I came to talk to you, if you're not too busy," Naruto said as he turned to his teacher's desk that is littered with paperwork.

Iruka followed Naruto's sight and laughed, "As you can see I have quite the pile," Iruka said

"Oh, well I can come back later," Naruto said

"It's ok Naruto, I'll do that later, what you need to talk about," Iruka said

Naruto's face turned from a smile to a troubled expression which worried the teacher considering Naruto is never troubled by anything.

"Iruka sensei I lied, I'm not ok, I'm confused and frustrated. Iruka sensei you've always given me advice when I needed it, well I really need it," Naruto said almost desperately

"Naruto what's wrong," Iruka said, he was really worried now, if it can make Naruto like this, then it must be bad.

Naruto sighed, he then told Iruka of last month's events, and what had been happening this month. After Naruto finished his story Iruka looked at him in sympathy, the boy was lost and needed guidance, and he was turning to Iruka for it, but Iruka really had no idea what to say, he had very few girlfriends in his youth but gosh darn it this was a person who was the closest thing that he had to a son so he was going to at least try.

"That is quite a story," Iruka said

"Yeah almost sounds like a romance novel," Naruto laughed

Iruka sighed, he thought for a moment on what he was about to say, "Naruto I'll be honest, I'm a lost of words with this," Iruka said, he saw Naruto's face turn to one in despair, "But I can try and do my best," Naruto smiled at his response.

"Thanks Iruka sensei," Naruto said

Iruka nodded, "Now Ayame was right about one thing Naruto you do need to follow your heart but in order to do so you need to look back," he said

"Look back in what," Naruto said

"Look back in the past," Iruka said

"The past," Naruto repeated, his teacher nodded

"Now Naruto I want you to listen to me closely and carefully," Iruka said and Naruto did just that, "Now I need you to close your eyes and forget that Hinata is your girlfriend and that Sakura and Sasuke are together ok."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Ok," he said

"Now I want you to look back in your memories of these two girls and pay close attention to everything, double and triple check," Iruka said, Naruto nodded, "Now I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to search memories for the answer," again Naruto nodded, "First question, how do you feel when Hinata is sad?"

"I feel sorry for her and would do my best to cheer her up," Naruto said

"How would you do it," Iruka said

"I'd approach her about it and get her to talk about it," Naruto said

"How do you feel when Sakura is sad," Iruka asked

"When Sakura is sad, I feel anger at the person who caused her sadness and I would beat the shit out of them, I hate seeing tears flowing down her face or when she frown not when she has such a great smile," Naruto said

"What would you do to make her feel better," Iruka asked

"I'd take her out to dinner or something and I would try to talk to her, I'd tell her that she could talk to me and I'd be willing to listen," Naruto said

"What do you feel when they are angry at you," Iruka asked

"I normally just say sorry to Hinata and she forgives me, but Sakura is hard, she has always made it hard for me which I'll admit I liked, Sakura has taught me in a way that forgiveness must be earned and I'm thankful for that," Naruto said

"How do you feel when Sakura hits you for no reason," Iruka said

"Whoa wait Sakura never hit me for no reason, there was always a reason behind each of those punches, she'd do it whenever I acted like an idiot or was being a pervert, it's because of Sakura I'm less of a pervert and I don't make a lot of stupid mistake," Naruto said

"I see so she helped you then," Iruka said

"Yes she did," Naruto said

"Has Hinata done any of this," Iruka said

"No she hasn't, I do miss being called out on my mistakes, Hinata doesn't really do that," Naruto said

"Who has stood by your side," Iruka said

"Both of them, Hinata has been watching me and has silently cheered for me ever since the academy while Sakura started doing that during the chunin exams. However Hinata stayed in the background for years while Sakura wasn't afraid to be seen beside me she was confident and was always there immediately when I was injured to heal me, yes Hinata fought for me, but so has Sakura she's also fought beside me and helped me. We've been through thick and thin together, I really care about her," Naruto said as memories flashed through his head, Hinata fighting Pain, and Hinata giving him courage to keep fighting however those memories were kicked out by memories of Sakura defending Naruto in one of Orochimaru's hideouts how she cut the chakra strings and saved Naruto from getting his heart crushed. Another memory was when Sakura tried to plead for Naruto in four tails to stop, she didn't show fear only worry for him. Then came the memory of her defending his unconscious form against Obito and then his saving her and how they smiled at each other. He remembered seeing Sakura trying to kill Sasuke just to release him of the promise, he also remembers hearing how Sakura kept him alive when Kurama was extracted from him. Naruto subconsciously touched his heart, she squeezed it just to keep it beating and to keep him alive, Sakura saved him, Hinata didn't do that. Finally Naruto remembered when he and Hinata got together even though Sakura smiled he saw the pain in her eyes.

"My final question, why did you choose Hinata," Iruka said

Naruto sighed, he then thought back to Neji's words and what the Hyuga wanted and then he thought to when Hinata snapped him out of his self-guilt. "I saw that Neji wanted me and Hinata to be together and Hinata was able to snap me out of my self-guilt," Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

"Is that all," Iruka asked, Naruto nodded, "That's kind of unfair don't you think?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…it is," he said

"Well what's your answer," Iruka asked

"I love Hinata but only as a sister, Sakura however I'm totally in love with I want nothing more than to be with her," Naruto answered

"Good to hear," Iruka said

"But sensei, if I break-up with Hinata and she finds out why she'll hate me, I don't want to lose her," Naruto said

"I understand Naruto, but staying with her is only going to hurt the both of you in the future, you need to be honest. Hinata is a very understanding person, she'll listen," Iruka said

Naruto sighed, "Ok, thank you Iruka sensei," Naruto said

"No problem Naruto," Iruka said

"Well I better go," Naruto said

"Off to see Kakashi," Iruka asked

"Yeah, I have a feeling that his advice will help me on what to do next," Naruto said

"Ok," Iruka said

"Thanks again Iruka sensei," Naruto said

"Anytime Naruto," Iruka said

"See ya," Naruto said

"Bye," Iruka said, with that Naruto left the classroom, _'Good luck Naruto. I know you'll make the right choice.'_ Iruka then went back to his desk to do some paperwork, he had five minutes left till this classroom was full again.

 **Leaf village**

Naruto was walking toward the hokage tower so he could speak with his sensei and the puzzle to this can be solved, he just hope he wasn't busy. Naruto walked up to the doors of the building and entered.

 **Hokage** **Tower**

Naruto was walking through Hokage's Tower when he spotted the secretary's desk, he walked up to it, "Um excuse me is Kakashi sensei available," Naruto asked

The secretary looked up and when she saw Naruto she smiled, "Ah Mr. Uzumaki it's a pleasure to see you," she said

"Yeah, you to," Naruto said

"You asked to see the hokage," the secretary asked

"Yep, is he busy," Naruto asked

"No, he isn't," the secretary said, "You may go."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks," he said, Naruto then walked away.

 **Hokage's office**

Kakashi was reading one of his make out paradise books when he heard a knock on the door, quickly Kakashi opened a drawer and threw the book inside and closed it. Kakashi picked up his stamp to make it look like he was working, "Come in," he said hoping that it wasn't Shizune if she found out he was reading on the job she'd take his books away. The door opened and Naruto entered, "Naruto it's you."

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here," Kakashi said, from what Kakashi could tell Naruto looked nervous and troubled, it didn't take him long to figure out why his student was here, he actually suspected him coming, _'So the time has come…sigh…thank kami.'_

"Uh well I came here for some advice," Naruto said

Kakashi decided to play along, "Oh, what kind of advice," he asked

"Um, love advice," Naruto said

"Ok, so what's the problem," Kakashi asked

"Um first could you put a silencing jutsu up, I don't want anyone to hear this," Naruto asked

"Sure," Kakashi said, he then did some hand signs. "Silencing jutsu," with that the room was sound proof, they could hear the noises outside but no one could hear them.

"Ok, now what's the problem," Kakashi asked, Naruto once again told last month's events and what has been happening this month.

"I know how I feel now, but what I don't know is what should I do, I mean I know it's not fare but I don't want to break Hinata's heart and I don't even know if Sakura feels the same way," Naruto said

' _Naruto you really are as oblivious as your father was,'_ Kakashi thought, he had been waiting for this moment ever since Naruto screwed things up with Sakura, it was time to give his advice. "Naruto let me tell you a story of when I was young," Kakashi said

"Um, ok," Naruto said

"It was after Obito had died, I had sworn to protect Rin no matter what. We spent a lot of time together and we became best friends, however as time passed, my feelings for her developed into something more than friendship, I fell in love with her. I forgot about my promise that I made to Obito and instead did things for Rin just to see her smile, I loved her smile it always lit up my day. To me Rin was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, there were many times that I wanted to ask her out but I was scared to. I fought myself multiple times on this and when I decided to confess to her a tragedy happened," Kakashi said

"What happened," Naruto asked

"She died, I waited too long and she was killed in the field," Kakashi said as the images of his hand through Rin's body came to his mind.

"Kakashi sensei, I'm sorry," Naruto said

"Don't be, that's in the past, I now look toward the future. Naruto the life of a shinobi is an unpredictable one, many things can happen, even in times of peace people can die, don't live your life through regret take it from someone with experience, it's not fun," Kakashi said

Naruto's face became determined, "Thanks Kakashi sensei, you really helped me out," Naruto said

"I just want you to be happy Naruto, you Sasuke and Sakura are the closest thing that I have to children, I promised myself that I would take care of each of you, that is what sensei's do after all," Kakashi said

"Thank you Kakashi sensei. Well I better go I have things to prepare for," Naruto said

"Right, see ya Naruto," Kakashi said

"Bye Kakashi sensei," Naruto said, and then he left.

' _Naruto, your parents would be so proud of you, I know I am,'_ Kakashi thought with that he got out his book and started reading it.

 **Leaf Village**

Naruto had exited the Hokage Tower and was now on his way toward the Hyuga Compound, he wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. ' _I really hope she doesn't hate me or Sakura,'_ thought Naruto

Ten minutes of walking and Naruto reached the Hyuga compound, after greeting and being greeted by the guards, Naruto made his way to Hinata's house.

 **Inside Hinata's House**

Hinata was in the dojo that was in the house sparring with her father, who has agreed to help train her.

Hiashi tries to strike Hinata's shoulder but she blocked is, Hinata moved forward and went to strike Hiashi's chest but he, hit it away, Hinata then tried to strike his shoulder then arm then she tries his chest two more times, but they were all blocked, Hiashi then moved fast and tripped Hinata from behind, she then fell on the ground.

The Hyuga heiress groaned in pain, she then saw Hiashi's hand and took it, her father then pulled her up to her feet, "Thank you father," Hinata said

Hiashi nodded, "You've been distracted this whole match Hinata, is something wrong," he asked, Hiashi saw Hinata's reluctance, "Hinata," Hinata looked at him hearing her name, "I know that I treated you poorly when you were younger and even now I know I'm not the world's greatest father but I do care about you and if something is bothering you then I'd like to know to see if I could help."

"It's Naruto," Hinata said

"Naruto, what about him," Hiashi asked

"He's been acting strange all month, he's been distracted and very distant, and I don't know why," Hinata said

"Did you ask him," Hiashi asked

Hinata nodded, "I asked if he was alright, he just said that he was fine, I didn't ask further," she said

Hiashi sighed, "Hinata if you want to know what's wrong then you need to be persistent until he tells you," he said

"I know father," Hinata said

"If you know then why haven't you done it," Hiashi asked

"Perhaps it's because, I'm scared to find out," Hinata said

Hiashi's eyes widened at his daughters response and was about to say something but was cut off when he heard a knock and his youngest yelling, "I'll get it." After a minutes, Hanabi yelled again, "Hinata you have a visitor!"

Looking at one another in curiosity, both father and daughter went to the door to see who it was.

 **Hyuga living room**

Hinata and Hiashi had entered the living room to see Hanabi conversing with Naruto happily however Hinata could tell that something was wrong with her boyfriend.

Naruto and Hanabi turned when they heard the footsteps, they both smiled however Naruto's was more grim, "Hey Hinata, hey Hiashi," Naruto said

Hiashi sighed, he had told Naruto to call him lord Hiashi but the boy never listened to him, _'Well at least he hasn't given me some absurd nick name like her gave lady Tsunade,'_ he thought

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said, she went to kiss him but Naruto stopped her and instead hugged which confused Hinata and Hanabi, Hiashi however recognized the action having his fair share of girlfriends, the father's frown deepened.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said as he released Hinata from the hug.

"What are you doing here," Hinata asked

"Just thought I'd come and see if you wanted to take a walk," Naruto said

 **Leaf Village, 5:00 PM**

Sakura has just clocked out for the day and was now on her way to the Hokage Tower where her teacher is. It took her ten minutes to get there, when she saw the tower she felt her pace picking up, she really needed help and she can only hope that her sensei will give her the right motivation to do what needs to be done. She walked up to the doors and entered the tower.

 **Hokage Tower**

Sakura walked up to the secretary's desk, "Um excuse me is Kakashi sensei free," she said

The secretary looked up and smiled at seeing the pinkette, "Miss Haruno it good to see you," she said

"Yes thank you," Sakura said

"Wow first Mr. Uzumaki visits and now you, that sure is interesting," the secretary said

"Wait, Naruto was here, why," Sakura said

"Don't know, he arrived and asked if the hokage was available and when I confirmed it he entered the office when I think of it he had a troubled expression before he entered the office anyway ten minutes later he comes out with a smile on his face," the secretary said

' _Why was Naruto here and what did he and Kakashi sensei talk about,'_ Sakura thought, she then thought about what happened in their last encounter, _'Could it do with the strange behavior he was acting around me, no maybe it had to do with a mission, uh, I'll think about this later, I came here to do something and god dam it I'm gonna do it,'_ Sakura then replayed her last thought, _'Oh my god that sounded so perverted, the only man I would only do those thing with would be Naruto anyway,'_ Sakura didn't feel bothered with that thought at all, she smiled, "Anyway is Kakashi sensei available?"

"Of course he is, the only thing I imagine that is keeping him busy is that perverted book of his," the secretary said with an eye roll.

Sakura laughed, it was no secret that whenever Kakashi found the time he used it to read Makeout Paradise and that he'd sneak it during work. "Ok thank you," she said

"Your welcome," the secretary said, with that Sakura walked up to the hokage's door and knocked on it.

 **Hokage's Office**

Kakashi was once again reading his Makeout Paradise book, how he got any work done no one knew. It had been almost half-an-hour since Naruto's visit and he was wandering if Sakura was going to visit as well, all of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. Kakashi sighed, he once again closed his book and put it in his drawer, "Come in," he said. Sakura then entered the office, "Ah, Sakura it's good to see you."

"You as well sensei," Sakura said

"What can I do for you," Kakashi asked

"Actually sensei I came for some advice," Sakura said

"What's the problem," Kakashi asked

Sakura was quiet for a minute, you'd figure after how many times she told this story it would be easier but really it just felt more uncomfortable but she knew that she had to tell, Sakura sighed and then told Kakashi everything about what happened last month and what has been happening this month. "And that's it," Sakura said

"Hm, so you already accepted that you love Naruto more than just a friend," Kakashi said

"Yes," Sakura said

Kakashi knew that his two students were meant to be but he had to test her just in case, "Are you sure, I mean you did claim that you were in love with Sasuke for so many years and now you say you love Naruto, how do we know that you just won't do the same thing," he said and just as Kakashi hoped Sakura's face turned from troubled to outraged.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO NARUTO," Sakura said as she walked up to the hokage's desk and slammed her fists on it making it crash, Kakashi was then reminded just how strong Sakura really was and even though he wasn't showing it he was regretting this test in fear of being sent to the hospital due to her chakra enhanced punches. "I LOVE NARUTO UZUKAKI, MORE THEN ANYTHING, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHO I DO AND DO NOT LOVE, YOU HEAR ME."

"I hear you, I just wanted to be sure, now then what is it you need my help with," Kakashi said, trying his best to calm the new Slug Sannin down.

Sakura calmed down when finally she realized, "Oh my gosh I can't believe that I yelled my feelings, now the whole village must know," she said

"There's no need to worry Sakura, you see I have a silencing jutsu around this room so that no one can hear what is being said in this office," Kakashi said

Sakura looked at Kakashi strangely, "Why do you have a silencing jutsu in the room," she asked

"I had a meeting earlier that needed privacy and I forgot to dispel the jutsu," Kakashi said

Sakura was going to ask if this meeting he had was with Naruto but decided to ask later and instead to continue on, "I don't know what to do, I love Naruto but I don't want Hinata to hate me, I know she's waited years to be with him and I've never seen her so happy," she said

"You seem to be worried more about Hinata and less on how Sasuke will react," Kakashi said

Sakura sighed, "You know I don't even know what he feels for me, I can't read him at all, he never shows any emotion toward me and doesn't even seem to be putting an effort in our relationship, I saw him yesterday and told his that I loved him, he said you to and he blew me off for training, I just don't know. I don't think he'd even care if we broke up, I don't even know why he asked me out, probably because he thought of me as a fan girl and thinks I'll fawn over him no matter what," she said with sorrow and anger on her face.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel pity for his student she seemed to be in so much pain and all because of Sasuke, before he could say something Sakura continued to speak, "Then there's Naruto, I'm not sure he even feels the same way, if he doesn't then he may avoid me because it would be awkward between us, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Kakashi sighed, _'Looks like I'm going to have to tell the story again, except this time I think I'm going to have to tell her some more personal stuff.'_ "Sakura let me tell you a story of when I was younger," Kakashi said

"Ok," Sakura said

"After Obito died and I promised to take care of Rin. Me and she spent a lot of time together, we were a lot like you and Naruto actually," Kakashi said

"Really," Sakura asked

"Really, at first I only had feelings of friendship toward Rin nothing more, but then as time went on and we spent more time together, I found myself falling in love with her," Kakashi said his eyes turned soft and distant, Sakura knew that he was remembering, "I wanted to see her smile every day, I thought about her on all of my missions and how I wanted to see her when I got to the village, I was willing to go to hell and back just for her, and just as Naruto practically dedicated his life to you, I was willing to do the same," Kakashi said

"Did you get together," Sakura asked

Kakashi sighed, "No we didn't, you see Obito loved Rin and I thought that I'd be dishonoring his memory by even attempting to get together with her…sigh…no we stayed friends. However after sometime I thought it over and thought that Obito would want Rin to be happy and if I was the one who could give her that happiness then he'd be happy for us. So I made a decision, I was going to ask her out, I had the whole thing planned, I'd buy her flowers, I'd give them to her and ask her on a date, she'd say yes, I'd pick her up at 7, take her out to Iraku's, we'd talk about whatever came to our minds, we'd eat, afterwards I'd take her to the monument where I'd go to think, we'd look at the village and the night sky, I'd then walk her home, and after that I didn't know what would happen either we'd kiss or we wouldn't, either way I'd go home a happy man," he said

"Kakashi sensei, that sounds amazing," Sakura said as she smiled softly, who knew her sensei could be so romantic.

"Yeah, but it didn't turn out that way, I hadn't seen Rin the whole day so I never got to ask, later in the night I found out that she was kidnapped by mist ninja, the hokage sent me and a team out we saved her but she refused to go back to the village," Kakashi said

"What, why," Sakura said

"The Mist sealed the three tails within Rin, their plan was that once she enters the village that the seal would break and the three tails would be released and destroy the village," Kakashi said

"No," Sakura said

"Yes, however Rin knew the plan and told us about it, she then made a request toward me that I couldn't complete," Kakashi said

"What was the request," Sakura asked fearing that she already knew.

"To kill her, but I couldn't. I would do anything for her but I couldn't do this, I loved her too much to do that," Kakashi said

"Wasn't there another way, I mean, the fourth, Jiraiya, and Naruto's mother were all seal masters, they could have looked at it and could possibly strengthened the seal so it wouldn't break," Sakura said

"That's what I told her but Rin didn't listen she said there wasn't time, but I refused, then mist ninja attacked, we fought them as hard as we could but there were too many. Rin told me again to kill her but I refused once again. I continued to fight, finally I made my chidori and ran up to one of the enemy shinobi and was about to stab them when the unexpected happened," Kakashi said, his eyes then showed pain, anger, sadness, and betrayal.

Sakura saw this, "What happened," she asked

"I didn't stab the mist ninja, instead I stabbed Rin, I killed her," Kakashi said

Sakura gasped, "That's horrible, how could she use you for suicide," she asked

"I've asked myself that same question ever since that day," Kakashi said

"Kakashi sensei, I'm sorry," Sakura said

"It's ok. I learned something that day Sakura, what I learned was that life as a shinobi is unpredictable, even in a time of peace a shinobi can still die, I waited too long to tell Rin how I felt and I paid the price for it, don't make the same mistake that I made Sakura, tell Naruto how you feel because even he can die and so can you," Kakashi said

Sakura was so to say speechless, that story was so sad it hurt even listening to it, but it did its job, she now had her resolve to tell Naruto how she really felt but first she had to deal with Sasuke, "Thank you Kakashi sensei," she said

"You're welcome, so do you know what to do," Kakashi said

"Yep I'm going to tell Naruto how I feel but first I have to see if I have any remaining feelings for Sasuke," Sakura said

"How are you going to do that," Kakashi asked

"Simple a date," Sakura said

"A date," Kakashi repeated

"Mhm," Sakura said as she nodded, "By the way, you said that you put a silencing jutsu up for the meeting you had earlier?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said

"Well, was that meeting with Naruto," Sakura asked

Kakashi sighed, "Tsuki told you didn't she," he asked, Sakura nodded thinking that Tsuki is the secretary, "That woman can't keep her mouth shut."

"Why was Naruto here…what did you two talk about," Sakura asked kind of nervously.

"Now that is something that you need to ask him," Kakashi said

"Oh," Sakura said a little disappointed that Kakashi wasn't going to tell her, "Ok, well I'll see you later Kakashi sensei." Sakura turned around and headed to the door.

"Bye," Kakashi said as Sakura left, when he was alone Kakashi turned his chair to look out the window and at the sky, _'Rin, I know why you felt that you had to die but why did you use me to do it, I loved you and I always will.'_ Kakashi then turns back around and looks at the rubble that used to be his desk, "Sigh, that was my favorite desk," Kakashi then saw his ruined book, "I didn't even get to finish the chapter."

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Please review, like always constructive criticism is welcome regular criticism isn't.**


	5. Chapter 5: SasuSaku Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5: SasuSaku Date**

 **Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the village in silence both in their thoughts, 'I don't want to hurt her but I can't be with her,' Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who appeared to have felt his eyes because she looked at him and smiled. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on," Hinata said

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I don't know how to say this but, I," Naruto said but was interrupted by the Hyuuga heiress

"It's over isn't it," Hinata said, Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her looking in his eyes, they both stopped.

Naruto looked down, "Yeah, I'm sorry Hinata," he said

"May I ask why, what happened," Hinata said trying her best to stay strong.

Naruto looked up guiltily and by the look Hinata had already figured it out, "It's Sakura, you're breaking up with me because you still love her," Hinata said

"I didn't mean for this to happen Hinata, please believe that but it just happened," Naruto said

"When," Hinata asked

"Last month, when Hinabi had her eyes stolen, Sakura was in trouble, I saved her and that's when I started to feel something for her. I spent an entire month trying to tell myself that I'm over Sakura and that I love you and want to be with you but it just isn't that simple, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't change my feelings," Naruto said

"I see," Hinata said as she looked down to the ground.

"Hinata," Naruto said, hearing Naruto's voice made her look up at him, "You are an incredible girlfriend and an incredible woman, these past two years with you was great. You made me incredibly happy and I can only hope that I was able to make you as happy as you made me. But even though you made me happy staying with you isn't right for you it's not fair. I'd only be hurting you and I don't want that. You will find another guy who loves you Hinata, I know you will, I can only hope that he will be a better boyfriend than I was."

"Naruto, what's going to happen to us," Hinata said

"Just because we won't be together anymore doesn't mean that I don't want to see you again," Naruto said

"Really," Hinata said

"Of course, I'd still like for us to hang out Hinata, not as a couple but as friends," Naruto said

Hinata nodded, "I'd like that," she said

"Please don't hate Sakura for this, it isn't her fault," Naruto said

"I could never hate Sakura for this or you for that matter," Hinata said

"So you're not angry or upset," Naruto said

"I am sad yes, but I can't change the way you feel. Don't worry Naruto, I'll be fine," Hinata said

Naruto sighed and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," he said

Hinata then had a look of uncertainty on her face, "Hinata is something wrong," Naruto asked

"Well considering we're friends, I was wondering if you would like to get some dumplings, you know as friends, this would be the first time we spent time together as actual friends," Hinata said

Naruto smiled, "You're right it would be the first time we'd spend time together as friends. Well alright then, let's get some dumplings," he said

Hinata nodded, "And maybe you can tell me how you plan to confess for Sakura," she said

Naruto changed from a smile to a frown, "That's right I still have to tell her, dammit back to square one again," he said depressed

Hinata patted Naruto on the shoulder and smiled as the started to walk, "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Yeah, sure we will," Naruto said

Hinata then started to laugh at Naruto. Yes she was sad that they have broken up but she was also happy that they could still spend time together and besides she was confident that she would find someone else. Till then she'd enjoy the friendship she has with Naruto.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura has just left the hokage tower and was now on her way to the Uchiha estate to talk to her soon to be ex-boyfriend, after twenty minutes of walking Sakura finally makes it to the Uchiha estate and enters the front gate.

 **Uchiha Estate**

Sakura who is walking to Sasuke's house was thinking, _'Ok so I'm going to ask him for a date tonight, then I'm going to wear my best dress to see his reaction and see if there is any feelings for me, if he shows no feeling then I have no reason to feel bad. I have to know if Sasuke has a shed of feelings for me, and I need to know if I have any remaining feelings for him.'_ Sakura had finally made it to Sasuke's house, however instead of going to the door she went straight to the backyard where she knew he'd be.

When Sakura made it to the backyard she saw an all too familiar sight of Sasuke training with the double chidori, Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke," she said

Sasuke stopped his training and looked at the pinkette, "Sakura, what are you doing here," he said

"I was wandering if you'd like to go on a date tonight," Sakura said

Sasuke was about to decline and say that he had to train but when he looked in her eyes, he found that couldn't decline so instead, "Sure, I'll pick you up at seven," he said

"Ok, great, well I'll see you tonight then," Sakura said she then turned around and left which made Sasuke curious, for some reason he had a bad feeling, that something bad was going to happen but he ignored it and continued his training.

 **Leaf Village**

Sakura was walking to her apartment happily, she couldn't help it, today was the last day of her struggle, of her confusion, _'Finally, all I have to do is get through this date and I'll finally be happy. I just have to get ready for my date with Sasuke which is in an hour and a half, good thing I already know what I'm gonna wear,' she thought_. With that Sakura headed to her apartment to get ready.

 **Sakura's apartment, 6:55 P.M.**

It was five minutes till Sasuke would come and pick her up for their date well unless he lost track of time training, and Sakura was making sure she was ready, she was in her room looking at herself in a full body mirror which Ino bought her. _'Let's see I have my make up on and I have my dress and heels, I don't want to go sexy just beautiful, maybe I'll get a reaction in him,'_ Sakura thought, she had on a dark blue dress, that stopped to her knees, it was held up with one strap on each shoulder, the dress only showed a bit of her chest, and finally she had on her blue high heels. _'I've got to admit but I look stunning…sigh…if only Naruto could see me in this.'_

Sakura spent a bit more time in front of the mirror until she heard a knock on the door. Sakura left her room and headed to the front door which was located near her living room, she opened it to find Sasuke there, he was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and black bowtie, he still had that emotionless expression that he normally has which annoyed Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke glad you're on time," Sakura said happily

"I'm always on time," Sasuke said

' _Not always,'_ Sakura thought, "Well how do I look," Sakura asked referring to the outfit she was wearing.

"Nice I guess," Sasuke said in a bored tone

Sakura frowned at that response, _'Not exactly going on the best start Uchiha,'_ she thought

"Anyway can we get going," Sasuke said

"Sure, let's go," Sakura said, with that Sakura grabbed her purse exited the apartment, and closed and locked the door, "I'm ready," they then walked to the restaurant.

 **Amo's Sushi**

Sakura and Sasuke has just arrived at the restaurant, they went up to the host, "Welcome to Amo's Sushi," the host said

Sakura gave the man a smile while Sasuke gave him a bored expression, "A table for two please," Sasuke said

"Right away sir," the host said, he then led them to a table, they both sat down at the table, "Your waiter will be here shortly, have a nice evening."

"Thank you," Sakura said

"Hn," Sasuke said as the host left them to go back to his post.

Sakura and Sasuke were silent for a while, Sakura not exactly sure what to say and Sasuke, maybe he just didn't care. Finally Sakura decided to break the silence, "This place looks great, don't you think," she said

"I guess." Sasuke said uninterested

Sakura continued to try and make conversation, "So, how has your day been," she asked

"It's been fine, I've been practicing the double chidori," Sasuke said

"Well that's nice," Sakura said, she then looked at the menu as did Sasuke, "Mmm, this all looks really good, I kind of want to get the lobster but I don't want to eat too much, I'm watching my weight for a certain someone."

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said

Sakura frowned behind her menu, _'He could try and say that I look fine just the way I am or something like a good boyfriend, even though that certain someone isn't him,'_ Sakura thought.

Just then the waiter arrived at their table, "Hello welcome to Amo's Sushi, my name is Sho, are you ready to order," Sho said

"Um, yes, I'll have the shrimp and a Coca-Cola please," Sakura said, she then gave her menu to Sho.

"I'll have the crab and a mountain dew," Sasuke said as he gave his menu to Sho.

"Right away, your drinks will be out shortly," Sho said, he then walked away, leaving the couple alone.

Once again silence rained on the couple except this time Sakura didn't break it, instead she wanted to see if Sasuke would.

Five minutes passed and Sho came back with their drinks, "Here are your drinks, a Coca-Cola for the slug emprise," he said as he sat the Coke in front of Sakura, said woman blushed at hearing one of her titles, "And a Mountain Due for Mongietquo Sasuke," Sho then sat Sasuke drink in front of him, "Your food will be out in ten minutes, but before I leave I wish to say it is an honor to serve two of the four heroes of the fourth shinobi war."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said

"Hn," Sasuke said, Sho then left to serve other customers.

"Don't you find it strange, how everyone says that it's an honor to serve us or just thanks us because we helped stop Kaguya, even though that was two years ago," Sakura said, she then laughed, "This must be how Naruto had felt when he stopped Pein, so many years ago."

"Yeah," Sasuke said

Ten minutes later and Sakura failure of trying to strike conversation, Sho came back with their food, "Shrimp for the lady and crab for the gentleman," Sho said as he laid the food in front of Sakura and Sasuke, "I hope you enjoy your meal," Sho then left the table

"So I ran into Naruto the other day," Sakura said

"Oh, what has the dobe been up to," Sasuke said

"He was shopping with Hinata, that woman was doing some hard core shopping considering how many boxes and bags Naruto was carrying. He seems to be doing well," Sakura said, intentionally leaving the part out about Naruto's strange behavior.

"That's good," Sasuke said

"Yeah it is," Sakura said

The rest of the dinner was quiet while both people ate.

Finally they both finished their food and the waiter came with their bill, "I hope you enjoyed your time," Sho said, he placed the bill on the table and left. Sasuke paid for the dinner and left a tip for Sho. They then got up and left the restaurant.

The walk to Sakura's was quiet just like the dinner, neither Sasuke nor Sakura said a word to each other. Sakura didn't even attempt to talk, she was too much in thought thinking about Naruto, she almost forgot Sasuke was walking next to her.

Finally they made it to her apartment building, walked up the stairs and stopped at the door, "Well we're here," Sasuke said

"Oh, ok," Sakura said, she then took out her keys, unlocked and opened the door. Sakura stepped in her apartment, then turned to face Sasuke, "Thanks for the walk home Sasuke."

"No problem," Sasuke said

"Hey, how about we get some breakfast tomorrow, the two of us," Sakura said

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said

"Let's meet up at Chi's Diner, at 10:00," Sakura said

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Sasuke said

"See you tomorrow," Sakura said, with that Sasuke left and Sakura closed her door.

 **Inside Sakura's Apartment**

Sakura sighed, "Well that went as expected," she said, Sakura then headed to her room, _'I guess Sasuke just doesn't have any feeling for me, oh well, at least I know and I'll end it tomorrow.'_ Sakura entered her room, she stripped from her dress, leaving her only in panties and c-cup breasts.

Sakura walked up to her dresser and got out some orange and black pajama's and put them on. She headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She exited the bathroom and went back to her room, Sakura got under the covers, she looked at her night stand and saw a couple of pictures, one was of the original team 7 back when they first started, the other was of her and Naruto after Sasuke left and they were starting to get close, then there was one of team Kakashi with her, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato, there was one of team 7 after Sasuke came back, and finally one of her and Naruto when they were sixteen, he had his arm around her shoulder but she didn't mind, she remembered that she actually enjoyed it. She and Naruto actually took a lot of pictures together when they were younger but ever since she got together with Sasuke and he with Hinata they never really took any pictures with just the two of them which really saddens her on how distant they became, however she isn't sure who to blame, herself, Naruto or both of them.

Sakura looked at all of the pictures and sighed, "Why couldn't I have fallen for you in the beginning," she said while looking at the last picture, Sakura then fell asleep.

 **End Chapter**

 **So what does everybody think? This story is almost over just a couple more chapters left. Please leave a review, creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't.**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Series, I support Naruto and Sakura forever.**

 **Chapter 6: Epilogue**

 **Outside Chi's Diner 10:00 AM**

Chi's Diner was a small diner that had tables both inside and outside, inside of the diner there were two big glass windows so that the people inside could look outside. Inside the restraint the walls are white, the floor was carpeted, the color of the carpet was aqua, there were circular tables all around the restaurant that had a container of Splenda and sugar packets, the tables were oak and the chairs were black with red padding on the seats. The outside as well had the same tables and chairs around.

Sakura was sitting at one of the outside tables that seated two looking through the menu debating whether she should get something to eat or not. The pinkette was smiling she was feeling really happy today, _'Finally I will be free of this misery,'_ she thought

Suddenly from the corner of her eye Sakura caught a glimpse of black hair, she looked up from her menu and saw Sasuke standing in front of the table, "Hey Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted

"Well take a seat," Sakura said, motioning to the chair across from her.

Sasuke stared at the seat for a moment then decided to sit down.

After Sasuke sat down a waitress came only five minutes later wearing a white buttoned up shirt, a gold vest over it and black pants, "Hello my name is Syu (Sai-u) and I'll be serving you today. Now can I get you anything to drink," Syu said

"I'll just have a coffee and that's it," Sakura said

"Same," Sasuke said

"Alright they will be out shortly," Syu said as she took the menus

"Thank you," Sakura said

"Hn," Sasuke said

The waitress nodded and then took off to get the coffee.

There was a silence between the couple until Sakura decided to break it, "It's a lovely morning today don't you think," she asked

"I guess," Sasuke said

"I'm going to see how Naruto is doing today, I'd figure I'd try to catch up with him. I only saw him once this entire month and that was when we bumped into each other in the shopping district earlier this week."

Sasuke nodded seemingly uninterested about the subject.

Sakura frowned a bit, _'I'm trying to have a civil conversation and all he can do is give me short answers and gestures, sigh calm down Sakura soon you won't have to deal with this anymore,'_ Sakura said

Five minutes later the waitress came back with their coffee as well as a container of creamer, Syu set the two cups on the table along with the creamer, "Please enjoy your coffee and enjoy your morning."

"Thank you," Sakura said as the waitress left.

When the waitress left that just left the two ninja alone together at their table.

Sakura picked up the creamer and poured it in her coffee cup after that she took two packets of Splenda ripped them open and pored them in the cup, finally Sakura took the spoon that was contained in a napkin and started to stir it for about ten seconds until she was sure that the contents were mixed together. Sakura picked up her coffee blew on it a bit and then took a sip the smile on her face says how the drink tastes.

While all of this was happening Sasuke was drinking his own coffee, he prefers his coffee black with no sugar. The two sat at their table in silence for about ten minutes drinking their coffees until finally both cups were gone.

Finally Sasuke spoke much to Sakura's surprise, "So you gonna tell me why you asked me here," Sasuke said

"What," Sakura said

"There's a reason why you asked me to come here and I know it was not just to have coffee. You've been acting strange all month ever since the incident with that Toneri guy," Sasuke said with a suspicious look in his eye.

Despite her surprise Sakura couldn't help but give a small bitter smile, "So you noticed, well that's surprising. Me actually having your attention," she said

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean," he asked

Sakura sighed, _'Well here we go,'_ she thought, "You know when I was a little girl, I had the biggest crush on you, I thought you were cute, cool, and mysterious. I fell under your spell just like every other girl in our class. I liked you so much I willingly broke my friendship with Ino thinking even if I lost her as a friend, I'd be gaining someone who would more than fill that hole in my heart," Sakura said

"I didn't ask you to break up your friendship with Ino, that was your choice," Sasuke said

"Your right you didn't ask me and it was my choice, a foolish choice, something that I wish I could take back but I know I can't. Over the years I got to," Sakura paused for a moment contemplating her next words, "Know you and my feelings for you grew and when we became genin and I found out that we got put on the same squad I was ecstatic I couldn't believe that I was put on the same team as you. I remember after we found out I asked you out so we could get to know each other but you rejected me. I felt so sad when you did that then sometime later you came to me and said one of the nicest things to me. I remember you said, "Sakura your forehead is so wide and charming it makes me feel like kissing it," that was probably one of the best moments of my life."

"Sakura I've never said that to you in my life," Sasuke said annoyed that Sakura continues to think he said that to her when it was obviously someone who transformed into him who said that to her and he has a feeling on who the imposter was the only question he asks is how Sakura herself hasn't figured it out.

Sakura sighed, "So you keep telling me. As time went on and we went through missions I saw how strong you really were but also how lonely and angry you were to. I knew I was in love with you and I hoped that if we got together then perhaps I could have opened your heart and made you happy. I knew you wanted power to take revenge but I never expected that you would leave the village and join Orochimaru to do it. I confessed my love for you only for you to call me annoying and knock me out. I begged Naruto and had him make me a promise of a lifetime to bring you back, when he failed and you were gone, I had decided that I needed to become stronger so that next time Naruto went I'd be there with him and we'd bring you back together. I asked Lady Tsunade to make me her apprentice so that I could become stronger and no longer become a burden but an asset. Naruto left the village for two and a half years to train with Jiraiya and I spent that time training with Lady Tsunade. Finally we both became strong. When we met up with you again I wasn't sure what to expect, I sure didn't expect to see the person that you became under that snakes tutelage cold and emotionless actually willing to kill us and the thing is despite that I still loved you. Then you continued down a darker path, after you killed Orochimaru you didn't return to the village instead you gathered a team with the sole purpose of finding and killing Itachi and after you killed him you didn't come back instead you swore to destroy the leaf village, the place of your birth the place that you once called home. You joined the akatsuki attempted to kidnap Killer Bee, attacked the kage summit and tried to kill the kage's themselves, you killed an elder of the village, tried to kill me twice and tried to kill Kakashi. Kakashi your teacher the man who taught us team work who taught us that nothing is more important than a comrade's life not even a mission, and worse you tried to kill Naruto and caused him so much pain, he went through hell to bring you back. But it wasn't just your fault it was mine to because of that stupid promise of a lifetime caused Naruto pain which meant I caused him pain because I'm the one who had him make that promise. But eventually he did it, he brought you back, he kept his promise to me," Sakura said with a smile.

"I thought everything would go back to the way it was before but after the war nothing was the same, Naruto and Hinata started dating, Lady Tsunade retired as hokage and chose Kakashi sensei as the sixth hokage I had gotten the 100 healing seal and was able to prove that I could fight alongside my team. And you, you were reinstated as a ninja of the village but then decided to leave so you could make up for all of the evil you did to the world, that proved that you changed. I remember when I asked to come with you, once again you rejected me and tapped my forehead. Then you came back and asked me out, I was surprised but also happy that you did. I thought that I could make you happy, finally open up your heart, break down those walls," Sakura then got a sad look on her face, "But I was wrong no matter what we did you stayed guarded you never told me how you felt about me about anything, you'd blow me off for training. I tried to be a good girlfriend to make the relationship work but one person can't make a relationship work no matter how hard they try it takes two to be in a relationship. Everything changed for me last month, certain events happened that confused me greatly and I had to use this month to figure it out," Sakura said

"And what were you confused about," Sasuke asked

"My feeling, I did a lot of thinking this month and with some help I've finally been able to figure them out…sigh… Sasuke," Sakura then made eye contact with the Uchiha and what Sasuke saw was conviction and determination, "I don't know why you asked me out last year, I don't know your reasons and I'm not sure I want to know, you will always be one of my friends Sasuke, but let me make one thing clear, I'm am a lot of things, I am a daughter, I am a friend, I am a student of both the fifth and sixth hokage's, I am a medic but most of all I am a kunoichi, a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, I am no longer that weak, helpless girl who needed you and Naruto to protect her when she got in trouble," Sakura then stood up from her chair, "And I am certainly no longer your fangirl! It's over Sasuke I can't be with you, now before I leave is there anything that you'd like to say," Sakura said

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he said, "Have a nice life."

Sakura stared for a moment before she sighed, "Goodbye Sasuke, I'll see you around," she said, Sakura then put money down for both her coffee and the tip for the waitress with that done Sakura left the restaurant with people clapping for her especially the women of the establishment.

When things calmed down and the crowd went back to talking amongst themselves, Sasuke just sat at the table alone thinking.

 **Village road 12:00 PM**

Sakura was walking down the shopping district deep in thought, _'Well I could have made a bigger scene…sigh…guess I was more worked up than I thought. Oh well what matters is that it's over,'_ she thought, _'But now what do I do. Go find Naruto and confess my undying love for him, heh, he'd think I'd flipped besides then there's Hinata, I don't want to lose her as a friend but dammit if there's a chance that he still has feelings for me,'_ Sakura was broken from her thoughts when she bumped into a familiar purple haired Hyuga. Both being skilled kunoichi however were able to keep themselves standing, "H-Hinata w-what are you doing here," Sakura stuttered surprised.

Hinata looked at Sakura quite surprised herself however when she caught the stutter and the look on her fellow kunoichi's face, Hinata couldn't help but grin a bit, _'A look of guilt, hm I wonder if it's about Sasuke, if the rumors are true that is or if the guilt is for something else,'_ Hinata thought, she then changed her grin to a smile, "Hello Sakura, how have you been?"

"I've been good but what are you doing here, wait, what I meant to say was how are you," Sakura asked getting over her surprise but not her nervousness.

Hinata giggled, "I'm doing well and you know just some shopping, I haven't seen you all month. Where have you been, you been avoiding me," Hinata joked

"W-wha n-no not at all," Sakura said nervously

Hinata giggled the two women decided to walk together, after a couple of minutes in silence Hinata broke it, "So I heard a rumor earlier," she said

"A rumor, what rumor" Sakura said

"Hm, I heard that you and Sasuke broke up. Is it true," Hinata said as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura was once again taken by surprise but then got over it and sighed, "Yes we did," she said

"Did he break up with you," Hinata asked

Sakura shook her head, "No I broke up with him," she said softly

"Really, why," Hinata asked

Sakura sighed, "I guess I decided to quit lying to myself and to see things the way they really are," she said, Sakura then realized what she said and blushed nervously, "What I meant was," but Sakura stopped when she saw Hinata shake her head.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know exactly what you mean, no matter how much we don't want to see it eventually we must see the truth no matter how painful it is, only then can we find real happiness," Hinata said

Sakura stared at Hinata stunned, "Hinata what," she said but was interrupted

"Go find Naruto," Hinata said surprising Sakura.

"What," Sakura said

"I know that he'd like to see you again after all it's been awhile since he has talked to his best friend," Hinata then looked at Sakura, "He misses you Sakura more than you know. Ever since the war ever since Naruto and I had gotten together the two of you have become distant, and even if he didn't show it, it hurt Naruto of not seeing you as much as he used to. Sakura please no matter what always be true to yourself and do what feels right for you as long as you do this I know you'll be happy. If you see Naruto I know that a lot of good things will happen, I don't need the byakugan to see that," she said, Hinata then smiled a reassuring smile at the pinkette, "Anyway," Hinata said as they stopped, "I have to go, I have training with father today and he does not like to be kept waiting long. See ya," Hinata said, she then walked off leaving a stunned Sakura.

"Bye Hinata," Sakura said

As Hinata walked she thought, _'Alright Naruto, I've done all I can to help you. Now the rest is up to you, I know you can do it. After all I didn't fall in love with a quitter.'_

 **With Sakura**

As Sakura watches Hinata walk away she couldn't help but think, _'What was that all about,'_ Sakura's thought confused, _'Whatever it was I do agree with her, I need to see Naruto, the thing is that I don't know where he is right now…sigh…I guess I'll just walk around until I find him.'_

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the village thinking about the situation that he was inwith Sakura, he still hadn't told her that he loved her and wasn't sure how to tell her or if he should tell her after all she was Sasuke's girlfriend, how would Sasuke react if he found out that Naruto still had feelings for Sakura what would happen to their friendship, he didn't know. The question was is he willing to sacrifice the friendship that he has with Sasuke if it meant being with Sakura, the answer came easier to Naruto than he thought it would. Yes he was willing to sacrifice his friendship if it meant being with the love of his life. But there is another question in Naruto's mind. How does Sakura feel? What will she do if he confesses? What will he do if she rejects him? These were all questions that he didn't know the answers to but he knew how to get them. However he was nervous, Naruto certainly didn't want to lose Sakura, he then remembered what Hinata told him yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a dango shop hanging out for the first time as friends, right now they were talking about what Naruto should do about Sakura, "I know I should tell her but what if she doesn't feel the same way, I mean she's with Sasuke now and it's not like we're close anymore at least when I tried to make moves on her years ago she'd just reject me and we'd move on and that's only because we were close, now if I tried to make a move on her, she'd reject me and then she would avoid me," Naruto said_

" _Naruto you can't let fear of the worst case scenario stop you, you should think of the good thing that can happen if the two of you get together," Hinata said_

" _I know you're right but it's just scary you know," Naruto said_

" _When did being scared ever stop you," Hinata said surprising Naruto, "You never let fear stop you from doing something."_

" _Yeah but," Naruto said but Hinata stopped him_

" _No but's you always pushed past your fear and took the challenge head on, that one of the things that I admired about you Naruto and it's one of the thing the people of our village and the shinobi world admire about you. Yes this challenge will probably be one of the toughest but if you stick your mind to it I know that you can accomplish it," Hinata said_

" _You think so," Naruto asked_

 _Hinata nodded, "Without a doubt and I'll even help you. However there's only so much I can do the rest will be up to you," she said_

 _Naruto nodded, "Thanks Hinata, really," he said_

 _Hinata smile, "What are friends for," she said_

 _Naruto smiled back._

 _End flashback_

' _I have to do this,'_ Naruto thought, "Now all I have to do is find her," he said, Naruto turned a corner and he was immediately face to face with the person he was thinking of, he blinked in surprise, "Sakura?"

Sakura as well blinked in surprise, "Naruto," Sakura said

 **Minutes later**

Naruto and Sakura were walking around the village together in silence neither knew what to say.

"So uh, how have you been Sakura," Naruto asked

"Heh, oh I've been good, staying busy. What about you, what have you been up to," Sakura said

"Oh you know training some, going on missions the usual. How's the hospital hopefully it's not too busy," Naruto said

Sakura shook her head, "Thankfully no," she said

Silence then rained down on the two old friends until Sakura decided to break it this time, "I saw Hinata today," Sakura said

"You did," Naruto asked

Sakura nodded, "Yep, she was acting kind of strange, how are you two," she asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"How are we? Well actually Hinata and I broke up," Naruto said hesitantly after all Sakura was the first person he told about his breakup with Hinata.

"You what," Sakura asked surprised as they both stopped.

"We broke up," Naruto said

"But why," Sakura asked trying to come up with an explanation as to why two people who seemed to be in love with one another would break up out of nowhere.

Naruto shrugged, "It just wasn't meant to be," he said

Sakura nodded still processing the information given to her, she couldn't believe that Naruto and Hinata broke up, that meant that she might have a chance. She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"How are things with you and Sasuke," Naruto asked

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke and I broke up?"

"What, did he break up with you," Naruto asked, he couldn't help but feel angry and happy, angry because Sasuke would dare to even break up with a wonderful woman like Sakura after everything that she's done for him and happy because he might not have lost his chance after all.

Sakura was able to sense the anger and quelled it by shaking her head, "No, I broke up with him," she said

Hearing this took Naruto by surprise, "You did," he asked only to get a nod in return, "But why?"

"I guess, just like you and Hinata, it just wasn't meant to be," Sakura said

"Oh, that's surprising, you've been wanting to be with him for so long, ever since our academy days," Naruto said

"I didn't know what I wanted back then, unlike now," Sakura said to herself

"What's that supposed to mean," Naruto asked curiously

Sakura realizing that she said that out loud blushed, "Nothing," she said quickly while looking away.

' _Alright Uzumaki time to go for it,'_ Naruto thought, "S-Sakura," he said getting Sakura's attention.

"Yeah," Sakura said

"Well, I was wondering," Naruto said

"Wondering what," Sakura asked

Naruto started to rub the back of his neck, "Well I was wondering if you might want to," Naruto said

' _He's rubbing the back of his neck. He's nervous, but why,'_ Sakura's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her, _'Oh my god is he gonna,'_ suddenly Sakura's heart started to beat a thousand miles a minute, "If I w-wanted to?"

"If y-you w-wanted to go out for dinner tonight just you and me," Naruto asked nervously

"You and me, l-like a date or friends," Sakura asked

"A-a d-date," Naruto said

Despite her nervousness Sakura felt incredibly happy and couldn't help but smile, "I'd love to," she said

Naruto looked at Sakura surprised, "R-really," he asked not believing what he was hearing.

Sakura nodded smiling and blushing, "Really, w-when," Sakura asked

"Um s-seven, I'll pick you up," Naruto said

"Alright, see you at seven," Sakura said and taking a chance she walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek, making him blush, Sakura then stepped back blushing as well, "See you tonight," Sakura then turned around and walked off and couldn't help but put a little skip to her step.

Naruto stood watching Sakura walk away in stunned silence, when she was out of site he got out of the shock and couldn't help but smile and yell, "I HAVE A DATE WITH SAKURA."

 **Sakura**

Unknown to Naruto, his yell was so loud that Sakura heard and couldn't help but smile some more, "Idiot," she said affectionately.

 **Naruto**

After he calmed down Naruto realized that he only had seven hours to get ready for his date and he still needed to find something nice to wear and a place to go, so with that Naruto turned around and walked to his apartment.

 **Sakura's apartment 6:55 pm**

Sakura was in her room putting the rest of her make up on, she had ten minutes till Naruto picked her up and she wanted to be ready and presentable. She wanted to show him how much this date actually meant to her. After checking her makeup Sakura got up from her chair and walked to her full body mirror that she was lucky enough that came with the apartment. What Sakura saw was herself in a red dress that reached three inches above her knees, the dress had two straps that were strapped to each shoulder, it also showed some of her cleavage, she was wearing red high heels which she also got when shopping today, she had on black eyeliner not a lot just enough to be noticeable and red lipstick. Sakura had went to Ino straight after Naruto asked her out and after explaining last month's event and what has been happening this month Ino had agreed to help Sakura pick something out that Naruto would like, it took two hours of looking and trying on dresses until she finally found her dream dress. Sakura continued to look at herself in the mirror, she was nervous about her date with Naruto, even more nervous than she was with her first date with Sasuke but despite the nervousness she was very excited if this date went well then she and Naruto may have a future together and that made her really happy.

A knock on the door broke Sakura out of her musing, she then looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00, quickly Sakura left her room to answer the door.

 **Naruto**

Naruto was outside waiting for Sakura to open the door, he was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and an orange tie, he had bought the tux at the Konoha Mall right after he set up the date, it took a while to set things up, the first challenge was where to take her, Naruto didn't want his first date with Sakura to be somewhere where he had taken Hinata when they were dating, it took some thinking but he had finally came up with the perfect place to take her, it was romantic and he and Hinata had never been there before mostly because the place had just opened up but from what he'd heard it was quite popular and there wasn't a single bad review about it. The second challenge was to find what to wear, none of the outfits he had in his closet seemed to fit for where they were going, so he had to go to a store and buy a suit the only problem was that he wasn't all that good when it came to buying formal clothes so he had Iruka come with him and after a couple of hours of looking through all the suites, ties, shoes and the fitting, Naruto was finally able to find the suit he wanted. Naruto also opted to leave his headband at his apartment, it felt weird for him not to wear it but he was going on a date with Sakura not on a mission.

Naruto was shot out of his musings when the door opened and revealed Sakura in her red dress, to say the least Naruto was stunned of how amazing she looked right now, many words came to his head that described her, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, hot, sexy. Naruto knew his mouth was hanging open so he quickly closed it and gained as much composure as he could, "Hey Sakura," he said

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said while blushing a little at the reaction that she got from him, oh yeah this dress was the right choice.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Naruto said

"You look handsome as well," Sakura said as she observes the suit that he was wearing, he cleaned up very well in her opinion, the main thing that caught her attention was that he wasn't wearing his headband and how so much different he looked without it, he looked so handsome without it, it made her blush a bit.

"So, are you ready to go," Naruto asked

Sakura nodded, she picked up her purse that was on a table next the door, stepped outside, she then closed and locked the door, once she turned to face him Sakura smiled, "Let's go," she said

With that they went down the stairs and exited the apartment building.

 **Konoha Road**

"So where are you taking me," Sakura asked

Naruto smiled, "It's a surprise but I'm sure you'll like it, I looked through the reviews of this place and haven't found a single bad review, all of them were good," he said

Sakura smiled, "Sounds like a good place, have you ever been there before," she said

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, not at all but it seems like a nice place though," he said

"Well I can't wait to see it," Sakura said

A couple of minutes later and Naruto and Sakura arrived at their destination, they both looked on in amazement at the establishment. It was a cool black two story building that had glass doors for an entrance and two doormen beside each door keeping the doors open for the customers to enter, the second floor had a terrace that held many tables where couples were eating their food and enjoying each other's company, the terrace was well lit but not enough to block out the stars in the sky. There was a sign at the top of the building that said "Han'eiRomansu".

"Is this the place," Sakura asked as she turned her head to look at her date.

Naruto nodded at her in response, he then held out his hand, "Come on," he said smiling.

Sakura seeing the smile couldn't help but smile back and took his hand, with that they walked to the doors and entered the restaurant.

 **Han'ei Romansu**

When Naruto and Sakura entered they were greeted by music, they both looked around, the inside of the restaurant was big, it had tan walls, the floor was carpeted red, there were tables that spread out through the restaurant, the tables were covered by tan cloths in the middle of the tables were candles, the tables that were being used had lit candles. The chairs were black oak and were cushioned to make the customers more comfortable, the ceiling had many chandeliers hanging, Naruto and Sakura could see stairs that led up to the second floor. What really got Sakura's attention was the open space in the middle of the restaurant, she questioned of what it was for but left it be, she'd find out tonight she was sure.

The couple continued their way inside when they finally approached the host who saw them spoke, "Welcome to Han'ei Romansu, I am Baying, do you have a reservation."

"Um yes, I called earlier a reservation for Uzumaki," Naruto said

Baying looked through his book, after a minute of looking he smiled, "Ah yes Mr. Uzumaki, we have a table waiting for you, if you two would please follow me, I'll take you to your table," Baying said as he got two menus from the counter he was behind. Baying then led the two new sannin to their table. Baying led them to the second floor and sat them down near a window where they could see the night sky. Baying laid the menus on the table and then spoke, "Your waiter will be with you shortly, please enjoy our establishment Lord Naruto and Lady Sakura," the host said respectfully

Sakura blushed at the praise, "Thank you, we will," she said

"Yeah thanks," Naruto said

Baying bowed and then left the couple alone.

Naruto and Sakura both picked up their menus and looked through them, "Wow everything on here looks really good," Sakura said

"I know what you mean, the only thing their missing here is ramen," Naruto said

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto, don't you like anything else other than ramen," Sakura asked

"I like you," Naruto said as he looked at her.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and smiled, "I like you to," she said making him blush a bit and smile.

Both ninja then continued to look through their menus until they were approached by their waiter, their very nervous waiter, "H-hello," he said timidly

"Are you our waiter," Sakura asked

"Y-y-yes I-I am, m-my name i-is K-kai," Kai said

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and had the same thought, this guy is worse than Hinata was.

"W-what would y-you like t-to eat, no I mean drink, no I mean…sigh…oh," Kai said

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled, "How's about we give you our drinks, then after you get them we'll tell you what we want to eat," Sakura suggested kindly

Naruto smiled, this was one of the things that he loved about Sakura, even though she has a temper she is also one of the kindest people he's met.

"A-alright, th-then what would you like to drink," Kai asked

"Coca-Cola," the couple said together, they both looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

"Two Coca-Cola's coming up, I'll be back with them soon," Kai said, he then left to get them their drinks.

As the waiter left Naruto and Sakura continued to look through their menus, "So anything look good," Naruto asked

"Everything looks good, I am thinking about the crab but maybe I'll go for the salad, I'm trying to watch my weight," Sakura said

"Come on Sakura, you look great the way you are," Naruto said

Sakura blushed, "You really, think so," she said

Naruto smiled, "Of course," he said

Sakura smiled, "Well alright then, I guess I'll have the crab," she said

"Alright and I'll have the steak special," Naruto said

Sakura nodded, an awkward silence fell over them while they waited for their drinks, _'This is a date and things still feel awkward between us…sigh…when will we feel comfortable with each other again,_ ' Sakura said

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with their drinks, "H-here are y-your drinks," he said, the waiter then lost his balance and almost spilled the drinks but was able to catch himself, he then proceeded to place the drinks in front of the ninja, "H-have you chosen w-what you w-wanted to eat?"

The couple nodded and Naruto motioned for Sakura to go first, "I'll have the crab," Sakura said

"And I'll have the steak special," Naruto said

"R-right," Kai said as he wrote down their orders, "I'll be back with your food," Kai then walked away.

"You know I just realized, I never got to ask you this," Naruto said

"Hm," Sakura said

Naruto smiled, "How does being famous feel," he asked

Sakura smiled at him, "Honestly even after two years, I still can't get used to it, everyone knowing my name, praising me," she said

"Autographs," Naruto asked

Sakura nodded, "I swear I have never given autographs until after the war and now it's like a regular occurrence in my day, I'll be surprised if someone doesn't ask me. How in the world did you get used to this," she said

"Honestly. I didn't, even today, I can't help but be surprised how much the village respects me, most of the time this all seems like a dream to me," Naruto said

"Why," Sakura asked curiously however she had a feeling that she knew.

"Because everyone respects me, they treat me like a hero, a shinobi, a citizen of this village. When years ago it wasn't like that, years ago when the villagers saw me they didn't see me as me, all they saw was the monster that destroyed the village and killed their family and friends, they hated me," Naruto said as he looked out the window, "I guess I just got used to their hatred, that I just expect it from them. Not to mention I feel like I'm gonna wake up and find out that I don't have any friends anymore, that none of you respect me, that you all will think I'm still a joke, a loser, a dead last."

Sakura was listening to Naruto intently, this wasn't the first time that he has confined in her about this kind of thing but she was surprised that he actually thought that way about his friends, _'Have we all treated him so badly over the years, that he just can't help but expect the disrespect that we gave him from us, did we really make him that sad that lonely,'_ Sakura thought

"Sorry, I know that," but Naruto stopped when he felt something touch his hand, Naruto looks to see that Sakura's hand is on his, he then looks up to see Sakura herself staring at him intently.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that for so long, all of that loneliness and pain, and I am especially sorry that I am one of the people who took part in it, I was young and foolish, I should have figured that there was a reason why you pulled all of those pranks, and I was supposed to be the smartest in the class. But all I cared about then was getting the affection of my crush, everything else be damned. You didn't deserve all of the insults that we gave you that I gave you back at the academy. We were blind, all of us, of the loneliness that you felt, but that is no excuse, all I can say is that we are sorry, that I am sorry and that, these are my definitions of a loser, a joke, and a dead last. A loser would run away from every battle because they got scared, a joke would abandon their comrades on the battlefield to save their own life and a dead last is someone who can't fight their own battles and has to have others fight for them because they are too weak to do so themselves, someone who doesn't try to improve themselves. You are none of those thing Naruto Uzumaki, you are the opposite of those things, you never run away from a battle despite the fear that you may have, you have never abandoned a comrade, I know for a fact that you'd die the most painful death than to abandon a comrade, a friend, and you always fought your own battles, no one has ever really saved you, you are always the one doing the saving. You stick to your ideals and your nindo of never giving up and always keeping you word is very admirable but also kind of frustrating," Sakura smiled at the last part, "You have the power to change people, to turn the darkest of people and turn them to the light, you also inspire everyone around you. Look at what you did for Gaara, he used to be a psychopathic killer someone who thought killing was their reason for living, and you Naruto was able to show Gaara that everything he believed was wrong, that if he tried that he could be happy like you, you inspired him to build bonds with Temari and Kankuro, and despite how the villagers and shinobi felt about him, Gaara didn't give up, he continued forward, and now look at him, he is the kazekage and he is loved by everyone in his village. And Gaara was not the only one you inspired, you inspired Hinata to keep trying and become strong despite what her father thought, you inspired Shikamaru to become your advisor when you become hokage, back when Neji was alive you inspired him, to change his views of the world and to forge his own destiny, you inspired the alliance to keep fighting back in the war despite how bleak everything seemed. And…you inspired me to never give up, to keep on training, you inspired me that no matter how painful it is, that we have to keep moving forward, that no matter what as long as we have hope anything is possible. You inspired me to become stronger Naruto, you made me want to become strong so that I can fight by your side as an equal. I've always admired you of everything you've done, you are not a joke, loser and you are especially not a dead last, you are Naruto Uzumaki, nothing more nothing less," Sakura said

"Sakura do you really mean that," Naruto asked completely surprised, he never thought that he would ever hear Sakura say such things to him.

Sakura nodded and gave a genuine smile, "Yep you've definitely impressed me," she said

"Well it's about time, after all of these years of trying to impress you, I finally do it," Naruto said

"You try too hard, the thing about us women, is that when you try to impress us, we'll never be impressed, only when you don't try that is when we're impressed," Sakura said

"Wow, Shikamaru was right, women are confusing," Naruto said

"That's only because we wanna keep you men on your toes," Sakura said with a wink

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that and Sakura joined in, Kai chose that moment to arrive with their meals, "H-here are y-your m-meals," he said as he set the food down on the table, "E-enjoy your m-meals."

"Thanks," the couple said

Kai bowed then left very quickly.

Naruto and Sakura started to eat their food until Sakura spoke, "Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto spoke while looking up to see Sakura looking at him.

"We all respect you don't forget that and as long as I'm here you'll never be alone," Sakura said smiling

"Thanks Sakura but I can't help but say that you are wrong on one thing of what you said," Naruto said

"Really, what," Sakura asked curiously

"You said I was always doing the saving, that I fight my own fights, that's not true, you saved me more than once, you fought Obito in that parallel world when he was getting ready to steal Kurama from me, you've healed me with your medical ninjutsu whenever I got hurt whether it was severe of not, and you kept me alive when Kurama was extracted from me by squeezing my heart with your own hand," Naruto said catching Sakura by surprise, "The thing is Sakura you are my hero," he said smiling.

Sakura was so surprised, she was speechless, she then chose that moment to tell him what has been plaguing her for so long, "Naruto, there's been something that I want, no," Sakura said shaking her head, "That I need to tell you."

"What is it Sakura," Naruto asked curiously

Sakura took a breath, _'Here I go,'_ she thought, "You know when we were younger, you annoyed me so much, I thought you did it on purpose that you enjoyed to make me miserable," she said

"I know," Naruto said

"Wait what, what do you mean that you know, how could you know that I thought that," Sakura asked in surprise

Naruto smiled, "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me feel like kissing it," he said

When Naruto said that to her everything fell into place for Sakura, that day when Sasuke complimented her forehead and got rid of that insecurity of hers, why Sasuke always said that he never said that, it's because he never did say it, the person who said it had transformed into Sasuke and that person is, "You, you were the one who told me that, you transformed into Sasuke and complimented me on my forehead," she said

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry I deceived you," Naruto said with his head down.

Sakura was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, always pulling pranks, trying to get my attention. You constantly got in my way of gaining my crush's affection, to me you were nothing but a dead last and I had no doubt that you'd fail at the shinobi life, but then things changed," Sakura said making Naruto look up, "When things got tough you rose to the challenge and always came out on top, the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, the Waterfall Village, and the Land of Snow. Then Sasuke left and when I felt like things were hopeless you helped me through them, you were my rock the whole time through Sasuke being gone, you made that promise of a lifetime and fulfilled it. When Sasuke left I was finally able to see you, you quickly became my best friend. When you left I was sad because I felt like I was losing my best friend and when you returned I couldn't be happier. I always felt that I couldn't do enough for you, that the only things that I could do for you were the little things that anyone could do. I once told Yamato that and he told me that it doesn't matter the things I did for you were great or small, what matters most is how much I care really care about you, that he could tell just by watching me just how much I but he didn't finish, you interrupted him when you woke up," Sakura said

"When was this," Naruto asked

"It was when you were unconscious after you turned four tails and attacked Orochimaru," Sakura said

"And when I hurt you," Naruto said as he looked at the arm that he injured so many years ago.

Unconsciously Sakura put her right hand and on her left arm, "Yeah," she said, Sakura then put her right hand down on the table, "I wasn't sure what he was going to say then and I've spent I don't know how long thinking on what Yamato could have said, I thought of many things that he could have said, but I was never sure. However now I think I know what he was going to say, he knew before I myself even knew, he always knew and in a way I think I always knew as well, I was just in denial about it for so long, that is until the war, until I saw you almost die right in front of me, that's when I knew, that I couldn't deny it any longer," Sakura said tears welling up concerning Naruto greatly.

"Couldn't deny what," Naruto asked

Sakura looked Naruto right in the eyes, "I couldn't deny that I was in love with you, that you were the one that I wanted to be with," she said

"W-what," Naruto said surprised

"It's true, you had succeeded Naruto, you made me fall in love with you," Sakura said

"But what about confessing your love to Sasuke, w-what was that," Naruto said

"It was a lie, a 100% lie, I didn't want him to fight you, I was scared of what would happen. I thought that if I told him that then he would stop, but I was wrong, all he did was put me under a genjutsu instead, and you two still fought," Sakura said

"That lie was one of the reasons why I gave up on pursuing you because I thought that no matter what, that you'd love Sasuke and not me, it broke my heart," Naruto said

"I know and I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you, I was going to confront you about it when everything was over but then you and Hinata got together," Sakura said

"You still could have said something," Naruto said

"I could have but then what would that do but cause trouble for you. You seemed so happy with Hinata, I couldn't ruin that. You were willing to sacrifice your happiness just so I could be happy. Well it was my turn, so I decided to sacrifice my happiness, so you could be happy," Sakura said

"But why," Naruto said

"Because I love you baka. When Sasuke asked me out I found it the perfect opportunity to try and move on, so I convinced myself that I still loved him and we got together, but last month when you saved me, it felt like a spark was being lit once again, then there was that time at the cave and it got stronger. For an entire month I fought these feelings but the more I fought the stronger they got and I just couldn't fight them anymore, that's why I broke up with Sasuke because he isn't the one I wanna be with you are the one I wanna be with, it's always been you," Sakura said

"Sakura, I-I don't know what to say," Naruto said completely surprised

"Just, don't lie to me to spare my feelings, if you don't love me anymore then tell me, I'll understand," Sakura said trying to sound brave but in reality she was scared, terrified even, this was the moment where everything changed between them. All it depended was on his answer.

Naruto rested his hands on hers and smiled, "Sakura, I love you to," he said

"W-what," Sakura asked making sure that she heard right

"I said that I love you to. Just like you my feelings for you resurfaced last month, when I saved you and at the cave. I've spent this entire month trying to convince myself otherwise but it was useless, I just couldn't deny my feeling for you. I love you Sakura more than anything, being hokage will mean nothing to me unless you're by my side," Naruto said with conviction

The tears in Sakura's eyes fell, "Naruto, I love you," she said as she grasped his hands in hers.

"I love you too," Naruto said grasping her hands back.

Suddenly an announcement came over the building, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen our last break is over, the dancing may now commence," the voice said

"Dancing," Sakura questioned

Naruto smiled, "Yeah this restaurant is kind of like one big dance every night, eating, dancing, pictures, all of that good stuff," Naruto said

"Did you say pictures," Sakura asked, she then smiled

Naruto nodded and smiled himself, he knew very well how many pictures they used to take together just because they liked to, "Yeah, they have rooms for couples to take pictures," he said

"I can't believe it, this place has all of that," Sakura said

"Yeah, did I pick a place for a good first date or what," Naruto said

"I'll say," Sakura said

Naruto then smiled, he then got up which confused Sakura, Naruto walked over to Sakura and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance," he asked

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise but none the less smiled and took his hand, "I'd love to," she said, she then got up from the table.

Naruto and Sakura both walked down the stairs to the dance floor where the couples got ready to dance.

 **Dance floor**

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the dance floor just in time for the next announcement, "Alright everyone, we're gonna play a popular song for you to dance to, "Photograph," please enjoy," the announcer said

Right when the announcer stopped instruments could be heard playing.

Taking this as a que Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they along with everyone else started dancing to the song.

 _ **Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
**_

Naruto and Sakura were dancing never taking their eyes off of each other.

 _ **When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

Naruto then twirls Sakura once and they continue to dance.

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves**_

As they dance they transform into their 16 year old selves. The couple sways back, left, right all the while smiling at each other.

 _ **Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still  
**_

Naruto and Sakura then turn into their genin selves when Sasuke left as they continued to glide through the dance floor. Genin Sakura looks at genin Naruto with love in her eyes.

 _ **So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans**_

Naruto and Sakura then transform into themselves after they graduated from the academy. They smiled at each other.

 _ **Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home**_

Naruto and Sakura then transform into little kids, kid Naruto twirls kid Sakura making her giggle.

Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)

The kids then transform into the current selves.

 _ **I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

The current Naruto and Sakura the turn into the genin Naruto and Sakura.

We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still

Genin Naruto twirls genin Sakura and when the twirl stopped the genin turned into their Shippuden counterparts.  
 _ **  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone**_

Shippuden Naruto and Sakura turns into kid Naruto and Sakura.  
 _ **  
And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go**_

Kid Naruto and Sakura then turn into academy Naruto and Sakura.  
 _ **  
Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

Academy Naruto and Sakura then turn into the current Naruto and Sakura

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

Current Naruto and Sakura turn into Shippuden Naruto and Sakura  
 _ **  
Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul**_

Shippuden Naruto and Sakura turn into genin Naruto and Sakura  
 _ **  
And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
**_

Genin Naruto and Sakura then turns into academy Naruto and Sakura .

 _ **When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me**_

Academy Naruto and Sakura then turn into kid Naruto and Sakura.

 _ **Under the lamppost**_

Kid Naruto then puts his hand on kid Sakura's cheek and caresses it, he then leans in to kiss her and she does the same. As they get closer to each other they start to get older. They turned from kids to academy.

 _ **Back on 6th street**_

Closer, they turned from academy to genin

 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone,**_

Their noses touch, they went from genin to their Shippuden selves

 _ **"Wait for me to come home."**_

Their lips touch and Shippuden Naruto and Sakura turn back into their current selves. The couple put all ounce of emotion that they have in the kiss. After what felt like eternity they separated and smiled at each other, "I love you Sakura," Naruto said

"I love you to Naruto," Sakura said

Naruto and Sakura then went back to their table, they ate and talked about anything and everything that came to mind, from memories of the past, to recent events. The comfortableness that they once felt was back, after they talked, they took pictures, then they danced the night away, both having the time of their lives.

 **11:00 P.M. Konoha Road**

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the path that led to Sakura's apartment, they were talking about when they first took the bell test.

"I still can't believe that you tried to take the lunch, did you really think that you wouldn't get caught," Sakura said as she held onto Naruto's arm.

"Hey it seemed like a good idea at the time besides I didn't see him anywhere at the time, I thought I was in the clear," Naruto said

"But you weren't in the clear, you got caught and tied to a stump," Sakura said as she giggled.

"Oh haha, very funny, I'll have you know that that stump was very uncomfortable, not to mention I was pretty much humiliated, I mean days prior, I beat the shit out of Mizuki on my own," Naruto said with a smile.

"The strength between a chunin and jonin is large, especially the strength of an academy instructor and Kakashi sensei," Sakura said

"Yeah, well I know that now, but not back then," Naruto said making Sakura giggle.

"Kakashi gave Sasuke and I the lunches while you went lunchless, then we were going to start the test again except we couldn't give you lunch," Sakura said

"Yeah then not to long after Sasuke offered me his because we all had to be at full strength if we were going to get the bells," Naruto said

"I remember thinking how that made sense, so I followed his lead and offered you some of mine," Sakura said

"Even though you guys offered me the food, it didn't matter considering I couldn't use my arms," Naruto said

"You told me that I had to feed you," Sakura said laughing a bit.

"You were gonna do it to," Naruto said laughing.

"Well of course, I wanted to pass," Sakura said as she laughed.

"Yeah, to bad Kakashi-sensei arrived right when you were gonna do it, man that would have been great," Naruto said

"Oh, so you did want me to feed you," Sakura said grinning, "Well don't worry I'm sure it will happen after all we are dating but I expect you to return the favor," Sakura then winked at Naruto making him blush a bit.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Remember the second time we took the bell test," Naruto said

"Yeah I remember, that was a lot harder than the first time," Sakura said

"Yeah but we beat him," Naruto said grinning

Sakura laughed, "In the most ingenious and ridiculous way that only you could come up with," she said

"Yeah, who knew that Kakashi had such a ridiculous weakness, telling him the plot twist to the Make Out Paradise book," Naruto said

"And you only read a few pages right," Sakura asked

"Of course. I couldn't even get into that book back then and now," Naruto said

"Now," Sakura asked raising and eyebrow at Naruto

Naruto shrugged, "Pervy Sage always told me that I couldn't appreciate his literature because I was too young, I often wondered if he was right so probably once a year I'd force myself to read one of his books, to see if he was right," he said

"And," Sakura said

"Nope don't like it, still don't get how anyone finds that garbage entertaining. I'm probably going to take one last look at it when I turn twenty and then give it to Kakashi," Naruto said

"Well that's a relief, no boyfriend of mine is going to read those things regularly, I'm not gonna have you become Kakashi," Sakura said

"Ahhh and I just found my mask and was going to surprise everyone with it," Naruto joked

"You better not wear that mask, you're to kissable," Sakura said smiling.

The couple then laughed.

Naruto suddenly saw a familiar figure running through the roof tops toward them, "Hey is that," he said getting Sakura's attention

"Is that what," Sakura asked looking in the same direction as Naruto, she as well saw the figure, "Hey that's Captain Yamato. CAPTAIN YAMATO."

 **Yamato**

Yamato has just arrived at the leaf village from an A rank mission that he was given, he was on his way home to get some rest so he could report to Kakashi in the morning. The former anbu had been so distracted with his want of sleep that he didn't see that he was approaching two familiar figures until he heard one of them yell, "CAPTAIN YAMATO, HEY OVER HERE." Yamato looked down to the streets of Konoha only to find his teammates. Seeing them walking the streets together and in former dress wear made Yamato curious, he knew how distant the two have gotten over the years, but never the less he smiled and decided to stop and say hello, so when he was close enough Yamato jumped off the roof of a building to them.

 **Konoha Road**

Yamato landed a few feet from the couple, "Naruto, Sakura," Yamato greeted with a wave.

"Hey Captain Yamato," Naruto said grinning

"It's good to see you Captain Yamato," Sakura said

"You as well. How have the two of you been," Yamato said

"Well, I can't complain," Naruto said as he looked down at Sakura who looked back up at him.

"Neither can I," Sakura said

Yamato noticed the interaction. He then looked and noticed that Sakura was holding Naruto's arm, he raised an eyebrow at the two who were still gazing at each other, "It appears I missed quite a bit," Yamato said catching on quickly

Snapped out of their daze they noticed Yamato's look and blushed a bit, "Yeah well," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"You see," Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

"How long has this been going on," Yamato asked gesturing towards them, "And what happened to Hinata and Sasuke?"

"We just got together. This is actually our first official date," Sakura said

"As for what happened between Hinata and I, well we broke up yesterday," Naruto said

"And I broke up with Sasuke this morning," Sakura said

"Really why," Yamato asked

"We finally opened our eyes to the truth," Naruto said

"Truth," Yamato asked

"The truth that no matter what, we love each other and nothing or no one can change that," Sakura said

"We're meant to be," Naruto said grinning.

"Maybe we can tell you the whole story, later of course. It's kind of late to do it now," Sakura said

Yamato nodded and then smiled, "Well I'm happy for you both, truly happy," he said

"Thanks Captain Yamato," Naruto said smiling, Sakura nodded her head in thanks.

"No problem. I better go, it was nice catching up with you both," Yamato said

"Same," the couple said

With that Yamato walked passed the couple, now deciding to take his time going home.

Naruto and Sakura started walking themselves when suddenly Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped.

Naruto looked at her curiously, "Everything ok," he asked

"Yeah, just hang on a second I have to do something," Sakura said

"Ok," Naruto said

She then turned around and ran towards Yamato leaving a curious Naruto.

 **Yamato**

Yamato was walking to his house when he heard someone calling his name again, "Captain Yamato."

Yamato stopped, he then turned around and saw Sakura ten feet from him, "Sakura what's up," Yamato asked curiously.

"I have to know," Sakura said

"Know what," Yamato asked

"It's always like this, the only things I can ever do for Naruto are the little things anyone can do," Sakura said, quoting herself from all of those years ago

Yamato's eyes widened, he then smiled, know what Sakura wants to know.

"For the longest time I've wondered what you were going to say that day, for years I've wondered and I think I know but I have to hear you confirm it. I need to know," Sakura said

Yamato was quiet for a moment and for a moment Sakura thought that he wasn't gonna answer but then.

"It doesn't matter whether the things you do for him are great or small, what matters most is how much you care, really care about Naruto," Yamato smiled, "Hm, I can tell just by watching you Sakura, just how much you **truly love him** ," Yamato said

Sakura was quiet for a moment, she then looked back to see Naruto standing their waiting for her. Sakura smile, she then turned to Yamato, "You're right, I do truly love him and whether the things I do for him are great or small, I'll always care for him no matter what," Sakura said making Yamato smile, "All of this time, you knew didn't you, even before anyone else, you knew."

"I may not have the sharingan but I do know two people in love when I see it," Yamato said

"Thank you Captain Yamato," Sakura said sincerely.

"You're welcome, now go on and enjoy you're date, I'll catch you later," Yamato said

Sakura nodded and with a wave she turned around and headed back to the man she loves.

Yamato smiles at her retreating figure, he then turns around and continues his trek home.

Sakura has just reached Naruto smiling brightly.

"Hey you look happy, what," Naruto asked but he was interrupted when Sakura kissed him on the lips, the blond haired shinobi quickly returned the kiss happily. Once they broke Naruto had a stupid grin on his face that made Sakura giggle, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm just happy that I'm with you and wanted to express it," Sakura said

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'm happy, I'm with you to," he said

Sakura quickly returned to her previous position of holding Naruto's arm, the couple then started walking again.

 **Outside Sakura's apartment**

Sakura was unlocking her door, once it was unlocked she opened it, the pinkette then turned around to face her date, she smiled, "I had a great time tonight Naruto," Sakura said

"So did I, it was fun. I can't wait to do it again," Naruto said grinning

Sakura nodded, "Yeah same here," she said

"Well, goodnight Sakura," Naruto said

"Goodnight Naruto," Sakura said

The two then leaned towards each other and kissed each other, when they broke the kiss they looked each other in the eyes, both of them knew that Naruto should leave and Sakura should head into her apartment but instead they continued to stare at each other feeling all kinds of emotions. They felt happiness, passion, love, lust, desire. Slowly the two leaned in toward each other again, once again their lips touch, it was sweet but the sweet kiss just turned more passionate by the second. Quickly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto immediately pushed Sakura into her apartment or was it Sakura who pulled them in or was it both, neither knew.

 **Inside Sakura's apartment**

The couple had just entered Sakura's apartment, Naruto kicked the door closed, all of the while kissing Sakura. The blond then broke the kiss and started kissing Sakura's neck making her moan in pleasure.

"W-wait," Sakura said stopping Naruto

"What is it, is something wrong," Naruto asked worried that he's moving too fast for Sakura's liking

Sakura seeing this smiled, and shook her head, "No I just would like it if my door was lock before we continue, I don't want any interruptions," she said, Sakura then walked to the door and locked it, the pinkette then turned to her boyfriend, "Come on we'll finish this in my room," Sakura then took Naruto's hand and led him to her room.

 **Sakura's bedroom**

When they entered her room Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled seductively, "Now where were we," she said

"I believe we were right here," Naruto said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one in which she gladly accepted.

As they kissed Naruto moved tongue towards Sakura's mouth asking for entrance which she granted. They stayed there for a moment tongue wresting, Sakura moaned in pleasure as they did this. As they were kissing Naruto moved hands to Sakura's dress straps, he took the right strap and slid it off her shoulder, he then took the left strap and did the same thing.

Sakura then broke the kiss and stepped back as she did that her dress fell on the ground beneath her feet, Naruto looked at her in all of her glory, her flawless skin, her fit body, and her c-cup breasts. He couldn't help but think how amazing she looked, "You look beautiful Sakura," he said

Sakura herself was blushing at someone else seeing her like this, she was practically naked, the only clothing she had on left was her red panties which were quite damp right now, but she got over it when she heard the compliment, Sakura then climbed in her bed, she then looked at Naruto, "Come here boy," she said gesturing him towards her.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he climbed on the bed towards Sakura until he was on top of her. Naruto then kissed Sakura and she kissed him back, their hands roamed each other's bodies both wanting to familiarize themselves with each other.

Quickly Naruto threw off his jacket on the ground, before he could throw off any other clothing Sakura flipped them where now she was on top. Sakura smiled at Naruto's surprised face, she then started to unbutton his shirt, "What like I was gonna let you be on top the whole time, I don't think so," she said, once she got Naruto's shirt unbuttoned she threw it off of him and onto the ground, Sakura then leaned down and trailed kisses up Naruto's chest while at the same time feeling it up and down, "Mm," Sakura kissed Naruto's neck, his cheek then lips after that she moved her hands down to his pants and started the unbutton them. Once they were unbuttoned Naruto pulled them down and kicked them on the ground. They were now both in nothing but their underwear.

Sakura looked down at Naruto and saw him, his muscular arms, his pecs, his six pack abs, oh yeah she liked what she saw, now all she had to see what he was hiding down there, one thing was for sure though he was hard and that made her anxious. With haste Sakura reach for Naruto's boxers and was about to pull them down when he stopped her with his hand. Sakura looked at Naruto questioning, "What's wrong," she asked

"I just want to make sure you want to do this, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't force you into something you don't want to do," Naruto said

Sakura hearing this smiled, "Naruto, I don't want anything else than you to make love to me tonight all night," she said

"Really," Naruto asked

Sakura smiled and kissed him, "Really," she said and to prove her point she pulled down Naruto's boxers revealing his eight inch cock, just by looking at it Sakura's heart beat raised dramatically, she then felt something touch her thigh and looked to see Naruto's fingers at the hem of her panties. Sakura looked at him and allowed him to pull them off her. Sakura's panties were thrown somewhere in her room, where she didn't know nor cared at the moment right now all she cared about was the fact that she and Naruto were completely naked in front of each other.

The couple smiled at each other nervously, Naruto decided to be the one to take initiative and quickly flipped them over where Sakura was on the bottom and he on top. The hero of the shinobi world then grabbed Sakura's right breast with his right hand and squeezed it making Sakura gasp in both surprise and pleasure, he continued to massage Sakura's breast and did the exact same thing with her left, "Ohhhh," Sakura moaned loudly in pleasure.

Naruto quickly leaned down and attacked her neck, he sucked on her pulse making Sakura moan more, the blond then started tweaking his loves left breast giving her more pleasure. Naruto then released Sakura's left breast making her whimper in disappointment. He however made it up to her because Naruto started to suck in her breast, making Sakura gasp. Naruto started tweaking Sakura right breast while at the same time sucking on her left, "N-Naruto," she was able to get out before she wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him deeper, Naruto then decided to try something, he bit Sakura's nipple only to be rewarded by a shriek of pleasure from her, he grinned when he heard it and decided to do it again only to get the same result, he then did it again except harder and he kept the nipple between his teeth rolling it between them.

Sakura felt amazing right now, the things Naruto was doing to her breasts was incredible she had no doubt that she was wet, that she was probably soaking the sheets right now. She wanted it to continue but Sakura herself wanted to take part in this so gathering every ounce of focus she flips them once again, once again surprising Naruto, "Like…( _breath)_ …I'm…( _breath)_ …gonna…( _breath)_ … let you…( _breath)_ …do all…( _breath)_ …of the work," she said with that Sakura leaned down and kissed Naruto for a moment, she then started to trail down kisses, she kissed from his jaw down his chest, to his waist. Once she got to his waist she stopped at stared at his eight inch cock hungrily, oh the things that she wanted to do with that.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto eyeing her anxiously wondering what she is gonna do. Smiling Sakura kissed the head of his cocked and continued to kiss every inch of it as she did this Sakura played with his balls.

All of this made Naruto moan, "S-Sakura," he said

Seeing his reaction Sakura continued to do this for a while longer. After a few minutes of this Sakura decided to up the ante a bit and so she decided to lick his length like she would and ice-cream cone. Doing this made Naruto moan louder, oh god she loved making him moan it served just to turn her on even more. Wanting to see how loud he can really moan Sakura plunged her mouth on Naruto's cock, she then started to bob her head up and down in a rhythm. This served its purpose and Naruto was moaning louder, to add to his pleasure Sakura started to jerk off what was left of his cock as she blew him off.

Naruto was feeling pleasure that he had never felt before, he was on cloud nine, he never knew that sex could be this good in his life and they were just getting started.

Sakura continued blowing Naruto off when she felt him pulse in her mouth, she knew what that meant and she had a sudden urge to have his semen in her mouth so with more vigor she sped up.

"Uh S-Sakura, I-I'm gonna," but Naruto wasn't able to finish because just then he came in Sakura's mouth.

After some seconds Naruto stopped squirting and Sakura could taste his semen, it had a sweet bitter taste to it and she discovered that she liked it. She slowly swallowed Naruto's cum and looked at him in satisfaction, "Mm, where can a girl go to get some more of that," Sakura said as she crawled up his chest until they were face to face.

Naruto blushed at Sakura's comment, Naruto then grinned, he then flipped them over, Naruto then kissed Sakura passionately and decided to tease her a bit by rubbing his groin against hers a bit.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhh," Sakura moaned.

Naruto did this a bit more then he stopped, by the look on her face Naruto can tell that Sakura is frustrated. He grinned and then moved down Sakura's body until he was down facing her lower region.

"Naruto what are you, ahh," Sakura wasn't able to finish do to her scream of pleasure when her lover put his index finger in her pussy.

Naruto pumped his index finger in Sakura's pussy again making her moan in pleasure and a few more seconds of pumping Naruto added a second finger then a third. Naruto looked up and saw the face Sakura was making as he did this, the shinobi could feel himself getting hard again. He then decided to quicken his fingers.

Sakura feeling the change of speed push her head back in her pillow, she was fisting her sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, "N-Naruutoo, f-faster p-please," she said

Naruto did just that and pumped faster inside her, however after some time he stopped and then dived his head in and started to eat Sakura out.

"FUCK," Sakura said as she felt him eating her, it felt amazing never in a million years did she think she'd feel pleasure like this and the one causing it was Naruto someone who she used to hate but now loved with a passion. As Naruto licked her he started pinching and rubbing Sakura's clit the pleasure overwhelming her, she felt something building up inside her, "N-Naruto, I'm gonna I'm gonna c-cum."

All this served was double Naruto's efforts, he buried his head deeper and rubbed her clit faster after a few minutes of this the pleasure became unbearable and Sakura screamed as she orgasmed.

Naruto's face was squirted by Sakura's juices, he tasted her juice and found it to be very sweet, his eyes then met with the kunoichi who was catching her breath. Naruto then climbed up and kissed Sakura's neck, he then whispered in her ear, "So, how was that," he said, his voice horse sending shivers up her spine.

"That was amazing," Sakura said

"Well you gave me such a good time, I thought that I'd return the favor," Naruto said as he pulled away to look at her lust filled face

After Sakura caught her breath she looked at him in the eyes, "I'm ready," she said

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment, "Are you sure," he asked

In response to his question Sakura kissed Naruto fully on the lips. That was all of the confirmation that he needed, Naruto positioned himself in between Sakura's legs, he then looked at Sakura in the eyes, they both knew after this was over everything would change between them and they didn't have a problem with that.

Keeping his eyes locked on Sakura's Naruto slowly entered his arousal inside of her, inch by inch he entered not wanting to hurt her. However do to the look on her face he knew that she was in pain and he hated it.

Sakura right now was in pain she knew that it would happen after all she's a virgin but still just adjusting to his size was difficult and she knew it wasn't over yet. Once Naruto had fully entered her, he looked at her for the ok, "G-go," she said

With that Naruto slowly thrust in and out of Sakura taking his time with her. The feeling his cock had was amazing but Naruto wasn't paying attention to it instead he was paying attention to his lover's face of pain. Seeing this made Naruto sad all he hoped was that her pain would go away soon and they could both feel the pleasure.

Sakura herself was thinking the same thing she wanted nothing more than to feel the pleasure of sex not the pain. She soon got what she wished for because after a few more thrusts Naruto broke her hymen. When it broke blood came pouring down her lower region. Sakura pushed her head back in pain she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she was trying to hold them back, she was a kunoichi dammit. She had fought countless ninja and had taken near fatal blows, she had been stabbed by Sasori of the red sand and Madara Uchiha himself and she didn't shed a single tear, if she can take that kind of pain without crying then she can take this pain without crying but it was so dam hard. Eventually she lost the battle, she couldn't believe it she was so embarrassed with herself and in front of Naruto, she couldn't dare look him in the eyes showing that kind of weakness was unacceptable for a kunoichi of her caliber and she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Suddenly Sakura felt lips kissing her cheeks more specifically her tears, Sakura forced herself to look Naruto only to be greeted by his apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you," Naruto said

"It's ok, I'm just embarrassed I mean I cried all because of my hymen being broken, hm I'm pathetic," Sakura said

"No you're not, just because you cried doesn't mean you're pathetic or weak Sakura, it only means that you're human. You're the strongest woman I have met Sakura, you're independent, intelligent and strong willed, those are not traits of a weak woman. You're not weak Sakura, you're strong and I love you for it, both perfection and imperfections," Naruto said as he wiped away the tear stains from her cheeks.

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise but her surprise look instantly formed into a look of love and adoration, it was official she truly loved this man perfections and all, she loved everything about him and will do anything for him. "Show me, show me you love me," Sakura said

Naruto smiled he then continued to thrust into his love slowly and gently when he looked down he saw that she was no longer in pain but was now feeling the pleasure that he was feeling and it made him happy that he could cause this pleasure.

Sakura had he eyes closed enjoying the sensation, every thrust Naruto gave her sent new waves of pleasure through her body, pleasure she had never felt before and she loved it. But Sakura wanted more, she wanted to feel more of it, "Faster. Naruto faster," she said

"As you wish," Naruto said with that he quickened his pace, the new change of speed making his love shriek in ecstasy.

"FASTER, HARDER," Sakura yelled, he lover complied and added more force and speed to his thrust, "AHHHHH," Sakura yelled, she ran her nails through his back no doubt leaving scratches but neither cared, they both knew that the scratches would be gone by morning. Sakura wanted more of him inside her, for them to be as close as physically possible, so she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and pulled herself closer to him and making him go deeper inside her making them both moan in pleasure. Quickly Sakura started to move her own hips and met Naruto's thrusts with her own. The sensation was incredible for them both they didn't want it to end. Suddenly they both came hard, the orgasms being so intense they both screamed.

Sakura was tired she looked at her clock and found that it was one in the morning, they'd gotten back at 11:15, when she looked back up Sakura saw that her lover was still raring to continue. His stamina was incredible and when she looked down, she saw that he was hard again, she was tired but Sakura wasn't about to let this night end and the look that he was giving her just turned her on more, his predatory look as if he was a predator and she was the pray. Sakura grinned, _'As if,'_ she thought, Sakura quickly flipped them over again and gave her blond a seductive smile, "I'm not gonna let you be on top the whole time," Sakura said, the medic ninja then grabbed Naruto's cock, lifted her hips, she then slowly lowered herself on his making them both moan.

Sakura started to ride Naruto she bounced her hips up and down, her breasts bouncing as well, Naruto couldn't help himself, he grabbed her right breast and started tweaking it making Sakura moan in pleasure.

As Naruto needed her breasts, Sakura leaned forward and sat her hands on the blonde's chest, she quickly sped up her pace. The pleasure was driving her mad. She had to keep going she needed this.

Naruto sat up to where they were he was in a sitting position and kissed her furiously, a kiss in which she gladly returned, they wrapped their arms around each other all of the while Sakura continued to ride him. Naruto then moved his hands down Sakura to where they were underneath her, he then grabbed her butt and started to speed up her bouncing. Sakura in response moan she truly didn't care what he did as long as it would cause them pleasure, she was all for it. Naruto started to suck on her neck causing her pleasure, "Bite me," Sakura said, getting a look of surprise from Naruto, "Bite me hard."

Instead of arguing he did as he was told and quickly started to bite on Sakura's neck harder than usual.

This cause of pain served to give Sakura more pleasure, it was kind of kinky to ask Naruto to bite her harder than he should but the idea was to tempting to ignore and god she's glad she asked him. Sakura never really expected herself to be a kinky one but I guess you learn a lot about yourself when you are in certain situations, not that she cared much.

Sakura tried to quicken her pace so they could feel more pleasure, the result was both of them moaning loudly. Sakura knew that with how loud their moans and screams have been people most likely know what they are doing and kami that turned her on. With new vigor she sped up. This continued on for ten minutes but Naruto was tired of it, he gave Sakura her time on top but he really wants her under him so her could fuck her and make her scream.

Once again Naruto flipped them surprising Sakura, she looked up at Naruto and saw a dark look in his eyes, seeing this made her quiver but not in fear no she was quivering of anticipation. That look told her everything she needed to know, he was done holding back, he was going to fuck her into oblivion and she wanted him to.

Naruto quickly gave Sakura a hard and forceful kiss like one she'd never had before, he then attacked her breasts, he squeezed her left breast hard, tweaked her nipple all of the while sucking her right breast, he sucked her nipple, traced circles around it, bit it hard and rolled it between his teeth, he'd then alternate. All of this was driving Sakura through a hurricane of pleasure, she threw her head back eyes closed all she could do is moan in pleasure. She felt like she'd cum there.

After five minutes of torture and loud moans Naruto stopped, he then looked down at Sakura and she looked back up at him, when he looked at her he saw love and lust. He grinned and because he was still inside her, he started to thrust inside her again, except this thrust was a hard one. This single thrust made Sakura scream in pleasure. Enjoying the reaction he continued to thrust inside the kunoichi, hard and fast.

Each thrust Naruto was giving her was driving Sakura through the roof, he just kept pounding her like no tomorrow all she could do was scream, she couldn't even meet his thrusts because she was paralyzed with pleasure. With each of his thrusts her bed moved back and forth.

Naruto was pounding in Sakura with everything he's got putting all of the strength that he had gained as a shinobi in his thrusts. He going deeper and deeper inside of her finally he was so deep that he hit her womb.

When Sakura felt her womb get hit all she did was scream in pleasure, her back arched up. Naruto continued hitting Sakura's womb as it was a punching bag, "FUCK," she screamed

"You like that Sakura, you like me hitting you there, destroying your pussy," Naruto said as he hit her womb again repeatedly.

"FUCK, YES I FUCKING LOVE IT," Sakura said as she thrashed

"Beg for it Sakura, beg for me to fuck you," Naruto said

Sakura couldn't reject him, the pleasure was mind numbing, "PLEASE, FUCK ME, FUCK ME NARUTO FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION," Sakura screamed

"You're a naughty girl aren't you Sakura. And naughty girls need to be punished," Naruto said

"YES, I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL PUNISH ME PLEASE," Sakura said

"As you wish," Naruto said he then started thrusting harder and faster, this went on for a while how long they didn't know, they each were too consumed by the pleasure of their activity.

Sakura though was able to gather enough of her senses and so quickly she flipped them over again and decided to ride Naruto hard and fast by the look on his face he loved it and that made her smile seductively at him, "You like that baby, you like this, me riding your cock the way I am," she said

"FUCK," Naruto said in response

"Tell me you love my pussy, tell me you love it," Sakura said

"I LOVE YOU PUSSY SAKURA IT'S AMAZING," Naruto said as his eyes were closed

"You dam right it is and you will touch no other girl the way you touch me or you'll never have this again," Sakura thrusted with every word she said, "Got it!"

"Goy it," Naruto said strained

"YOU'RE MINE UZUMAKI, NO ONE ELSES," Sakura said

"I'm yours Sakura, no one else's," Naruto said

Sakura smiled, "Good I'm glad we got that out of the way," she said, for the rest of the time Sakura rode Naruto, this was just like the dream that she had a couple of days ago except this time it was real. After a couple more minutes of this the couple felt something building inside of them.

"Sakura I'm going to cum," Naruto said

"M-me to," Sakura said

As they neared their climaxes Sakura sped up her pace more and a minute later, it hit them. Naruto closed his eyes and threw his head back in the pillow as he came inside Sakura. Sakura feeling Naruto squirt inside her came instantly and once again screamed in pleasure. After she came Sakura collapsed on Naruto's chest sweaty and exhausted, she was breathing heavily and it was hard for her to move her body. She instantly felt Naruto's arms wraparound her waist and she smiled.

"Wow, that was amazing," Naruto said

Sakura breathed, "Yeah it surely was," she said, Sakura then looked up and saw Naruto smiling lovingly at her making her heart melt,

"I love you Sakura," Naruto said

Gathering her strength Sakura was able to crawl up Naruto until they were face to face to face, she then leaned down and kissed Naruto, once they broke Sakura smiled, "I love you to," she said, Sakura then laid her head back down on Naruto's chest and instantly fell asleep.

Naruto smiled down at Sakura, he then reached down and pulled the covers over them. Once that was done he to fell asleep.

 **One Week later, Konoha Graveyard**

Naruto and Sakura were in front of two graves, Naruto was kneeling in front of the graves and Sakura was a couple of feet behind him. Engraved on the headstones in front of him were Minato Namikaze to the left and Kushina Uzumaki to his right in other words his parents.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, how's it been, sure hope everything is going fine up there. Things down here have been pretty crazy since I last visited I'll tell you, first a man named Toneri comes and wants to put the world under the infinite Tsukuyomi, he kidnaps Hanabi steals her byakugan and decided that he wanted to marry Hinata. Me, Shikamaru, Sai and Sakura had to go after them, we actually went to the moon, how crazy is that. We were able to beat Toneri though, hn I had Kurama write a note in the moon to our allies to tell them that everything was ok. It was funny, did you know that he's got poor penmanship," Naruto said

" **Like you're one to talk,"** Kurama said inside Naruto's head making the blond smile.

"I wish I could tell you that after that my trouble was over but I'd be lying if I did. You see after that adventure I had a problem, my feelings for Hinata had changed that day. I tried to convince myself otherwise but it didn't work, so after getting help from Ayame, Iruka and Kakashi sensei, I broke up with Hinata and decided to follow my heart. Mom I'm not sure if dad told you but I wasn't going to following the plan that you originally had for me, I did eat all of my vegetables, I did make some great friends but as for girls well that was something I was going against. I thought that the girl who I was meant for wasn't going to be like you. Man I was wrong, the woman who I'm with now is a lot like you, she's beautiful, smart, kind, she has one hell of a temper and she'll let me have it if I do something stupid," Naruto gestured for Sakura to come up, once she did Naruto stood up next to her, "You've never met her before Mom but Dad you have. This is my girlfriend Sakura Haruno," Naruto said

Sakura smiled and bowed, "It's good to see you again Lord Fourth and it's nice to meet you as well Lady Kushina," she said

Naruto wrapped his arm arounds Sakura's waist, "Sakura and I just got together last week and it's been the best week ever," he said

"It sure has, you have an amazing son. He's kind, brave, selfless and strong both physically and mentally. He's treated me very well this past week and I can't think of a time that I've been happier. Thing is I used to hate your son, he annoyed the hell out of me, always bothering me and getting in my way of gaining the affection of my crush, I thought very lowly of him then and look at me now, now I love him more than I love anything else and all I want to do is make him happy. Life is a funny thing isn't it, always so unpredictable and surprising you but I guess that's just what makes life so interesting and worth living. I regret the way I treated him then and I wish I could take back all of the terrible things that I've done but sadly I can't. I'll promise you one thing though, I'll take good care of him for you, it's the least I can do," Sakura said as she then smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled in response, he then turned to the gravestones, "Well we better get going Mom and Dad, we're going out for lunch and we don't want to get there too late, or the service will be slow. We'll see you later, I love you guys," he said

Sakura bowed, "Goodbye Lord Fourth, Lady Kushina," she said

With that Sakura wrapped her own arm around Naruto's waist, they then turned around and started walking out of the graveyard.

Unknown to the couple two people were watching them, one of said people was Hinata Hyuga, she was a couple of yards from them, she watched them leave with a smile on her face, _'Naruto, Sakura, I wish you both the best,'_ she thought she then headed out of the graveyard to go home.

The other person who was watching the couple was hiding in the shadows the person was revealed to be their teammate Sasuke Uchiha, he glared at them a feeling of resentment building up inside him.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Well what did you think, I'm making a sequel so look forward to that. Please review. No flames. Creative criticism welcome regular criticism isn't.**

Top of Form


	7. Author's Note

**READ!**

 **Authors note: ok I am definitely going to write a sequel the thing is that the sequel was going to be a Sasuke and Hinata story. This pair has always interested me. I am very aware that they never really interacted much in the series if not at all but like I said they're interesting. But I'm also a Sasuke/Karin and a Hinata/Kiba fan. So I'm gonna ask you the readers who would you like to see together, Sasuke/ Karin and Hinata/Kiba I'd have to write two stories for that which I don't really care much.**

 **I've read stories about these couples and they were good stories but I've also read some Sasuke/Hinata fanfics and they were good stories as well. I want to try and make a series of this. I wanna try to go up to when they're children become ninja. I also want to pair up Naruto and Sakura's kid which will most likely be Shinachiku and maybe bold because Sakura was supposed to be his mother in the first place as I'm sure we NaruSaku fans can all agree on.**

 **I'm getting off topic I am going to pair one of them up with Sarada, thing is if Sarada is the daughter of Karin and Karin is an Uzumaki which means she and Naruto are related, then if Naruto and Sakura's so got together with Sarada then wouldn't that be incest? At least if Sarada was Hinata's daughter then it wouldn't be incest. So that's my logic to this.**

 **I am going to make a poll it will be on my profile please vote or leave your votes in your reviews of private message and I'll put your votes in consideration. Thank you every one, hope you have a nice day BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
